


及锋而试

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界。
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 11





	及锋而试

00

这是一个错误，克里斯蒂亚诺想。

这么想的时候，他正在马德里的一家他不怎么去而格里兹曼常去的餐厅与格里兹曼面对面地坐着吃饭。

这本不该发生，他已经转会尤文，格里兹曼也已经去了巴萨，不管谁去谁那，都该在都灵或者巴塞罗那，怎么会去马德里呢？

当然，这个可能也不那么重要，毕竟这不过是梦，梦不需要逻辑。

重要的是，他就不该和格里兹曼在一起吃饭，在梦里也不该——或者说，正因为在梦里才不该。尽管现在的他也不能说特别讨厌这种情况，但还是不该。

事情要从三天前说起。

那一天克里斯蒂亚诺和几个朋友一起去参加一个酒会，酒会上，他遇见了一个非常漂亮的女孩，可惜的是，女孩并没玩多久就走了，他赶在她走之前去聊了几句，也只得知了女孩的名字。

“我叫安东尼。”她说。

“安东尼？”克里斯蒂亚诺挠挠头，这名字可有点熟悉，曾经的马德里德比，对方的头牌也叫这个，他追问，“Antoine？是这么拼的吗？”

“是的。”女孩说，“那么，再见了。”

“再见。”克里斯蒂亚诺也挥挥手。

等到女孩的身影消失在视线里，克里斯蒂亚诺才想起来，自己居然忘了要联系方式。他本可去询问酒会的主办方，可不知道为什么，他却忽然想起了前队友迪玛利亚来，这个名字叫做天使的人，曾经在某次皇马聚餐时说过宛如天使一样的话，“我可以让你们梦到喜欢的人哦。”

不过，当时谁也没把这放在心上，只有克里斯蒂亚诺坐在他旁边，觉得冷场太过可怜，才多问了几句，迪玛利亚也很高兴地全盘托出——他确实有某种魔力，能够让他所选定的两个人，只要同时做梦就会梦到对方，而且梦醒之后，两人都会有记忆，实乃恋爱利器。

但是，克里斯蒂亚诺本人，就是无敌的恋爱利器，所以面对着脸上写着“乐于助人”的天使，克里斯蒂亚诺还是没有说出什么求助的话来。

不过，今天倒是可以试一试。

他站在门口，给迪玛利亚发了条信息，“嗨，你之前说过能帮我梦到喜欢的人，是真的吗？”

迪玛利亚的回复比他想象的还要直接，他直接打了个电话过来，“怎么，你碰到喜欢的人了？”

“嗯……对吧？我是觉得长得还挺好看的，就想试试看。”

“好吧……”天使沉默了几秒钟，终于问道，“那个人叫什么？”

“安东尼。”克里斯蒂亚诺笑着说。

“啊？安东尼·格里兹曼？”迪玛利亚大吃一惊。

“嗯嗯，”他点头，完全没有意识到他说的和迪玛利亚问的根本不是一个意思，“就是那个安东尼，Antoine。”

……

从那一天起，他和安东尼·格里兹曼就开始梦见彼此了。

01

这个梦也太真实了，格里兹曼想。

唯一不真实的是梦的主角——他怎么会梦到克里斯蒂亚诺呢？不过，话又说回来，如果不是梦里这个人是克里斯蒂亚诺，他可能也意识不到这是梦。

真的太真实了。

这是一个酒会，虽然酒会上没有一个他真的认识的人，但每一个人居然都看起来很像活人，有的他甚至还能想出现实原型来——比如现在这个走过来递给他一杯酒的人，不就是前几天去的商场的导购吗——格里兹曼喝了那杯酒，酒喝起来也和真的酒一样。他一开始甚至没太意识到这是梦，直到有人从人群里走出来，与他对上了眼神。

当然，那个人就是克里斯蒂亚诺。

格里兹曼本来是立刻就觉得这是梦的，但克里斯蒂亚诺看到他的时候，也同样露出了见鬼的表情，这又让他有些怀疑了，可没过多久，那个一脸见鬼表情的男人又叹着气走过来，问他，“喂，我能坐在这里吗？”

这是梦，格里兹曼想，于是他摇摇头道，“不能。”

“哦。”克里斯蒂亚诺撇撇嘴，在他旁边坐了下来，又道，“为什么不行？”

格里兹曼无视了这个问题，瞪着眼睛说，“你反正都要坐了，还问什么问？”

“礼貌一下嘛。”克里斯蒂亚诺看着他，又叹了口气，“怎么是你？”

“我都没抱怨呢。”格里兹曼嘟囔道。不过，他也觉得对梦里的人抱怨没啥意义，只是皱着眉说，“我怎么会梦到你呢？”

克里斯蒂亚诺的眉毛皱得比他还要深，“你怎么知道这是梦？”

没头没尾地出现在一个酒会，又见到一个应该离自己六百公里的人，这不是梦还能是什么？不过，既然是梦，那这个克里斯蒂亚也是假的，只不过是自己的潜意识而已，那么，是自己的潜意识比较蠢呢，还是自己的潜意识觉得克里斯蒂亚诺比较蠢所以模拟了一个蠢人呢？格里兹曼翻了个白眼，再次无视了这个假的克里斯蒂亚诺的问题，又深沉地问了一遍，“但是，为什么我会梦到克里斯蒂亚诺呢？”

“因为你暗恋我。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。

好吧，之前的问题得到了解决，是自己的潜意识模拟了一个蠢人，还是个讨厌的蠢人。但模拟得如此真实，还是得说一句，真不愧是自己的潜意识。

“你一直都这么自大又讨厌吗？”格里兹曼问。

“差不多吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“不过我说的是真的，你真的暗恋我。”

“也不用这样吧，这不是我的潜意识吗，这么恶心我有什么好处啊。”

克里斯蒂亚诺咧了咧嘴，“你还会梦到我的，到时候你就信了。”

“什——”格里兹曼甚至没来得及完成这个简短的问句，就浑身一抖地从梦中醒来了。

“我不是一个好人，”在床上发了一分钟呆之后，格里兹曼想，“既然我不是一个好人，那么，我的潜意识当然也不是一个好人，所以，潜意识恶心我是很正常的。”

话是这么说，他在床上翻来覆去了几分钟，还是没敢继续睡觉，干脆爬起来打了一晚上FIFA，再顶着黑眼圈去了俱乐部——登贝莱也能熬夜再来训练，没理由他不行，他还没迟到呢。

我只是喜欢玩FIFA和喜欢奥斯曼，绝不是害怕做梦什么的。

格里兹曼严肃地对自己保证。

02

当晚，他就再次梦到了克里斯蒂亚诺。

这次的梦在沙滩上，但这个沙滩并不像一般的沙滩那样全是游客，它空无一人——至少前几分钟是这样的，直到克里斯蒂亚诺从海里走了出来。

“我真是见了鬼了。”格里兹曼说。

“你看，我说了吧，你还会梦到我的。”克里斯蒂亚诺走近他，得意洋洋地说。

“这不科学，今年明明……”格里兹曼摇头。

“嗯？”

“今年我没有抽到尤文啊，我满脑子想的都是多特国米呢，总不能马竞抽到尤文也要算在我头上吧？”

“这说明你忠诚度有所提高，我会帮你告诉西蒙尼的。”

“西蒙尼难道还没有拉黑你？”

“我怎么会知道，我又不和他发消息。”

“那你还说要告诉他？”

“我难道不会发ins吗？”

“西蒙尼没有ins账号，就算有，你也不知道。”格里兹曼镇定地说。

“马德里竞技有啊，艾特马德里竞技是一样的，没听说你们——对不起，他们，没听说他们要换帅，对吧。”

“这也太无耻了，”格里兹曼喃喃道，“我的潜意识真的能模拟出这么垃圾的人格来吗？”

“你对我爱得如此之深，当然模仿得惟妙惟肖。”

格里兹曼叹了一口气，他其实很少在梦中意识到那是梦，但克里斯蒂亚诺违和感太强，他一看到就没法再混混沌沌。只不过，意识到这是梦，也就同样意味着意识到这个人并不是克里斯蒂亚诺，而是他自己的潜意识。

和自己的潜意识聊天有什么意思呢？还是个这么恶心人的潜意识。

格里兹曼听说过有球员由于精神压力大而罹患某种心理疾病的故事，也对这些人不乏同情，但同情归同情，他并不觉得有必要亲身体会一下患病的感觉，因此他摇了摇头，站起身来，目不斜视地越过了克里斯蒂亚诺，向那片看起来非常真实的海走去。

“你去干嘛啊？”克里斯蒂亚诺问。

“我去离你远一点。”格里兹曼没好气的说，不出意外的，他听到了克里斯蒂亚诺的嘲笑，但不知为何，后者也没有再接近了。

一直做着游泳的梦直到醒来，梦到克里斯蒂亚诺的第二个晚上就这么过去了。

03

第三次梦到克里斯蒂亚诺是在一个法国餐厅，这家餐厅他原来在马竞的时候常去，可后来转会了，去起来就麻烦了很多，能在梦里重温，总得来说，格里兹曼还是挺高兴的——如果对面坐的人不是克里斯蒂亚诺的话。

不过，其实在睡前，他就已经想到可能会发生这种情况了，所以看到克里斯蒂亚诺的时候，他只是有点烦，而不是很烦，并且，在发现对方的表情也很烦的时候，他甚至觉得有些开心了。

“这家店我也吃过，觉得一般啊。”他们沉默地吃了一会东西之后，克里斯蒂亚诺说。

“你当然会这么觉得了，”格里兹曼慢条斯理地说，“因为这是地道的法国菜，不是葡萄牙法国菜。”

“葡萄牙没有法国菜。”

“你以为我对葡萄牙一无所知吗，白痴。”

“好吧，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“我没想到你对我迷恋到这份上，真是失策。”

“你这个白痴，”格里兹曼翻了个白眼，“我妈妈是葡萄牙人好吗？”

“哦，”克里斯蒂亚诺悻悻地说，“你今天怎么不把我当你的潜意识了？”

“模拟得太像了，当成真人骂几句不是挺好的吗？”

“你说得很有道理，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“你的庆祝动作实在太蠢了，你真是个白痴。”

“啊？”格里兹曼愣住了，但最初的震惊之后，他反而笑了起来，克里斯蒂亚诺莫名其妙地看着他，问道，“你笑什么？”

“今年都2019年了，谁骂我还骂这个啊，看来你也没那么恶心人嘛。”

格里兹曼没有从辱骂中受到侮辱，克里斯蒂亚诺的表情倒像是被猛烈地侮辱了，他阴沉着脸喝了口水，又说，“那你很会骂人了？”

“当然啦，”格里兹曼咧了咧嘴，“你能骂的点太多了好吗，别的不说，是不是去年刚赔税务局一个亿啊？”

“是一千九百万，不是一个亿。”克里斯蒂亚诺摇头道，他还想嘲讽什么，忽然发现格里兹曼的表情有些诡异，只好问道，“你怎么啦？”

“我只是看到过你税务官司的新闻标题，没有点进去过，也不知道具体处罚金额啊。”格里兹曼喃喃道，“就算是潜意识，怎么会知道这个呢？”

克里斯蒂亚诺张了张嘴，忽然伸手指向格里兹曼的身后道，“看，一个光着身子的女人！”

“啊？”格里兹曼回过头去，但身后什么也没有，他又转过头来，对面也空空的，本来坐在那里的克里斯蒂亚诺已经不知所踪。他愕然地闭上了眼睛再睁开，但眼前甚至不再是那家法国餐厅，而是天花板。

他醒了。

格里兹曼坐起来，摸到了枕头旁的手机，订了一张前往都灵的机票。

解铃还须系铃人，他决定，第二天就去找克里斯蒂亚诺。

04

第二天没有训练，巴塞罗那到都灵飞机不过一小时，格里兹曼当然是说走就走，只是兴致冲冲咬牙切齿地到了都灵机场，他才想起来一个挺重要的事情——他也不知道克里斯蒂亚诺在哪啊。

不过，这倒也不算什么。他有克里斯蒂亚诺的联系方式。早几年他们都在马德里的时候，当过一段时间的邻居，每天抬头不见低头见的，没办法才加了好友，实际上也几乎没有聊过。不过，说也奇怪，他在通讯录里找遍了，就是没找到Cristiano或者CR7或者Ronaldo7的账号，他非常确定自己没有记错对方的名字和球衣号码，可通讯录里干干净净，就是找不到。

格里兹曼拿着手机，愣了半天，突然想起来，今年尤文三比零淘汰马竞之后，他经历了大概三天的PTSD，而PTSD中做的最痛快的事情就是把克里斯蒂亚诺给拉黑了。

那可真是大快人心——不是，等等……拉黑了？

拉黑了！！！！！

格里兹曼站在机场，这才真的觉得有些傻眼，眼看机场人来人往，呆呆站着太引人注目，口罩摇摇欲坠，无法保持隐身效果，赶紧走动起来，又给姆巴佩发了条消息，“你有CR7的联系方式吗，告诉我一下。”

“为什么呀？”姆巴佩几乎是立刻就回了。

“找他有事嘛。”

“哦，”姆巴佩说，“什么事呀？”

格里兹曼当然不可能说什么事，只有敷衍道，“小孩子管那么多干嘛，快告诉我，十万火急！！！！！！！！！！”

为了表示急迫，他打了十个感叹号（真的是十个，他数了），但姆巴佩毫无同理心，坚持道，“不行，偶像的事情就是我的事情。”

你就扯吧，格里兹曼想，谁小时候没崇拜过克里斯蒂亚诺？谁长大了也当球员了还一直崇拜克里斯蒂亚诺？不过，姆巴佩拿着“偶像”当挡箭牌，他也一点办法没有，只有认栽，“下回国家队合练请你吃饭？”

“今年国家队的饭都你包了吧不然。”

“做梦，”格里兹曼嗤笑，“两顿，要不要？”

……

他们就这么扯皮了两三分钟，终于确定了格里兹曼将为他们未来的五次约饭买单，姆巴佩才终于发过来了一张图片，格里兹曼兴致冲冲地点开，差点没气歪鼻子。

“这不是他的ins吗？”

“是啊。”姆巴佩回答得理直气壮。

“这还用你发给我吗，有一亿——”他又点开看了一下粉丝数，“有一亿八千万人知道这个好吗？”

“你就说这是不是他的联系方式吧？”

“别闹别闹，”格里兹曼放缓了口气，“我真找他有事呢，快把联系方式给我。”

姆巴佩发来了一个震惊的表情，又道，“你从哪里看出来我会有他的联系方式的？我们看起来这么熟吗？”

格里兹曼一时语塞，他又回忆了一番过往，意识到姆巴佩和克里斯蒂亚诺何止不熟，简直毫无交集的同时，又忽然觉得克里斯蒂亚诺还真有可能依然是姆巴佩的偶像——接触为0，几乎没在这个人身上吃过瘪，当然能一直当偶像了，一念及此，他忽然又多了一丝同情之心，温柔地回复，“基利安你这个废物，祝你一辈子没有偶像联系方式！”

姆巴佩当然地回击了一些同样温柔的语句，不过格里兹曼已然退出了与这个追星十多年都没有偶像联系方式的废物的聊天，转而给内马尔发了一条措辞一样的消息，“你有CR7的联系方式吗，告诉我一下。”

比起废物基利安，内马尔显然可靠十倍不止，立刻便发了个电话号码过来，甚至都没问格里兹曼要这干嘛。

这才是成年人！格里兹曼发了句谢谢过去，又退回去重新辱骂了一句“废物小屁孩基利安！”，才终于给那个电话号码发了条短信，“你在哪？”

05

克里斯蒂亚诺还能在哪，当然在自己家。不过，格里兹曼绝无去他家做客的想法，克里斯蒂亚诺看起来也不想在家招待客人，因此，他们最后还是在饭店里见面了——一家克里斯蒂亚诺选的意大利葡萄牙餐厅。

格里兹曼坐在桌前，发出声声冷笑。

这家餐厅离机场比较近，格里兹曼先到，找了个位置，也不点菜，只喝着冰水，磨牙嚯嚯地想着一会要怎么揭开这个无耻小人的真面目，又要怎么让他赔礼道歉。

让他给自己的ins点赞，从第一条点到最后一条，并且在每一条下面都留言许多爱心的emoji表情？让他对着饭店里的人大叫“格里兹曼世界第一”然后自己再录下来在ins上连发十天？还是说让他代替自己履行赌约请姆巴佩吃五顿饭呢……不行，这样太便宜基利安了，追星就是要靠自己，靠国家队前辈开挂算什么，无益于年轻人成长。

到底要怎么做呢？格里兹曼在各种美妙脑补里流连忘返，喜笑颜开，完全没注意到对面已经坐下来一人，还开口问道，“你有什么忌口吗？”

“哎，这里有人了，不能拼桌。”格里兹曼下意识地说，然后才发现对面正是克里斯蒂亚诺，于是耸耸肩，“问这个干嘛，你要帮我点菜吗？”

“对啊，”克里斯蒂亚诺理所当然道，“这是葡萄牙餐馆，你不熟葡萄牙菜吧，当然是我来点啦。”

格里兹曼怒不可遏，“我不是告诉过你吗，我妈妈是葡萄牙人，我怎么会不熟葡萄牙菜？”

“是吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺挠了挠头，“你真的和我说过吗？对不起，我可能不太记得了。”

“你五十了吗？”格里兹曼冷笑，“我昨晚刚和你说的，老年痴呆也忘不了这么快吧。”

克里斯蒂亚诺的表情有一丝尴尬，他看了看格里兹曼，才慢慢地说，“安东尼，你是不是认错人了？我昨晚在家里睡觉，哪也没去啊。”

“这完全不影响，你昨晚出门才奇怪呢。”

“我真的不知道你在说什么。”克里斯蒂亚诺做了个投降的手势，问道，“到底怎么了？”

格里兹曼狐疑地看了他一眼，心中隐约觉得有些不对，但想到梦中那个“克里斯蒂亚诺”露馅的一千九百万，又瞬间充满了底气，当下便把三天前开始到现在的三个梦挨个讲了一遍，言毕，又昂首挺胸地看向了对面一脸瞠目结舌的克里斯蒂亚诺。

克里斯蒂亚诺的表情像是刚吃了一百个苍蝇——格里兹曼管这叫心虚——过了一分钟，他的表情看起来又像是苍蝇都被消化了，吸收了成吨的蛋白质，于是神采奕奕而又带着诡异的笑容问道，“所以，我没理解错的话，你梦到我了，然后觉得梦到的我就是我本人，于是来兴师问罪？”

明明很正常的事情被这么一说怎么就显得这么弱智呢？果然是因为克里斯蒂亚诺是个弱智吧。格里兹曼摇了摇头，带了几分尴尬道，“虽然，但是，好吧，差不多是这样。”

“你多大了啊安东尼，”克里斯蒂亚诺的笑容越发诡异了，“我能去你的梦里，你确定？”

“我还想问你好吗，你怎么做到的？”

“不是，安东尼，你真的没想过你梦里的我是随口说的吗？”

“随口说这么准？我在飞机上查过了，你确实是罚了一千九百万。”

“难道不应该在买机票以前查吗？怎么是在飞机上……”见格里兹曼面色不对，克里斯蒂亚诺也赶紧闭嘴不再纠结这个话题，转而道，“我觉得吧，要么你其实在什么地方看过我的新闻，又或者……”

“或者什么？”格里兹曼不耐烦地捧哏。

“你看，我是处男的时候，也做过春梦啊。做梦本来就不需要现实做依据，可能你就是随便编了一个数据，正好对上了而已。”

“我觉得我被性骚扰了。”格里兹曼瞪着眼睛说。

“我觉得我的智商被强奸了。”克里斯蒂亚诺回以一笑。

06

他们以并不比梦中更友善的氛围吃完了这顿饭，格里兹曼坚持自己点了餐，但显然，他更喜欢的是法国葡萄牙菜而非意大利葡萄牙菜——虽然克里斯蒂亚诺宣称这家店其实并不太有意大利味——总之，他吃得并不快活。

克里斯蒂亚诺倒是吃得很快活，甚至把饭店送的冰水都喝完了，才说，“你买了回去的机票吗，还是说你要在这里住一天？我可以送你去机场或者酒店。”

格里兹曼很纳闷，“你不该尽地主之谊，邀请我去你家住吗？”

“我邀请你难道你会去？”克里斯蒂亚诺很惊奇。

“不会。”格里兹曼果断否认。

“哦。”克里斯蒂亚诺冷冷地哦了一声，像是懒得说话了，于是格里兹曼接着说，“但是你也该问啊，怎么一点礼貌都不讲呢？”

“我不问，”克里斯蒂亚诺大摇其头，“万一你答应了我可怎么办？”

格里兹曼瞠目结舌，“那不是你的荣幸吗？”

“别学伊布，伊布是唯一的。”克里斯蒂亚诺站起身来，“所以到底要不要我送你？”

“你要不直接开去西班牙吧，其实也不是很远的。”

克里斯蒂亚诺朝他一笑，从牙缝里挤出几个字来，“机场？酒店？”

“……哼。”

“？”

“机场。”格里兹曼咬牙切齿。

07

早起去都灵，吃了顿饭又回来，舟车劳顿不说，更重要的是心累，格里兹曼回了家，草草洗漱一番，甚至还没来得及辱骂克里斯蒂亚诺就睡着了。

不出所料，他再一次梦到了克里斯蒂亚诺。

还是在餐厅，只是从前一天晚上的西班牙法国餐厅换成了意大利葡萄牙餐厅，唯一不变的只有对面坐着的人。

入睡太快，格里兹曼还没来得及思考这个问题——如果继续梦到克里斯蒂亚诺的话，他应该怎么对待这个葡萄牙人呢？

昨天在梦里听到一千九百万的时候，他是坚信这个克里斯蒂亚诺就是那个葡萄牙巨星的，但都灵之旅效果太差，克里斯蒂亚诺本人竟然如此理直气壮，对他的处境也表现得极其茫然，这又让格里兹曼忍不住有些怀疑自己——也许他没点进去看那条新闻只是自以为，实际上看得一清二楚？又或者说，疑似自己潜意识的存在只是随口一说，只不过恰好与现实对上了而已。

不管怎么样，面对着挂着比现实更欠扁微笑的梦中的克里斯蒂亚诺，格里兹曼很快就下定了决心——骂啊！管他是谁呢，就算是自己的潜意识，这么恶心自己，难道不该骂吗？

怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，格里兹曼拍案而起，严厉道，“你到底想干嘛？”

“不想干嘛。”克里斯蒂亚诺耸耸肩，“傻站着干嘛，快坐下来吃饭吧，这次我给你点菜吧，你就不会讨厌了。”

“我不，”格里兹曼顺着台阶坐下，又自觉姿态高傲地抬起了下巴，“我不吃……”他犹豫了一下，到底没好意思侮辱自己的母系血脉，只好道，“我不吃意大利口味。意大利都是狗屎。”

“哦，是吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺满不在乎地笑了笑，“安东尼，我看起来难道长得很像博努奇吗，侮辱意大利哪里看起来会伤害我了？”

“好吧，”格里兹曼干巴巴地说，“你对尤文的热爱之深，真是令我震惊。”

“是谁在和我谈忠诚？哇，天哪，是安东尼·格里兹曼！”

“我怎么会知道呢，我换过的队伍应该还没有你多吧。”

“这就触及到我的知识盲区了，你知道，我是不记那些我不关心的人的履历的。”

就算在梦里，格里兹曼也仿佛能感觉到自己头部的血管在隐隐跳动，要是有得选，他真想给这种自大狂一拳，不过考虑到克里斯蒂亚诺比他差不多高十厘米，重十公斤，他又觉得暴力太不文明，不是他这种上等人的选择了。

“有一件事我一直觉得很奇怪。”格里兹曼说。

“什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺非常配合地停止了斗嘴，询问道。

“既然我能梦到你，为什么不能也梦到一下科斯塔呢？”

“有想法，”克里斯蒂亚诺冷笑，“那我难道不会梦到拉莫斯吗？”

“哈！”格里兹曼哈哈大笑起来，“你承认了吧！你就是克里斯蒂亚诺本人，借着做梦跑到我的梦里来！”

克里斯蒂亚诺立刻愣住了，格里兹曼笑得愈发大声了，他真是恨不得此刻有个第三者，能拍着自己的肩膀夸一句聪明，不过，还没等他突破自己脸皮的下限来一句自夸，克里斯蒂亚诺的面色便恢复了正常，甚至还温和地笑了笑，“对啊，我承认了，就是我。”

“哎？”

“你准备怎么办？”克里斯蒂亚诺笑眯眯地说，“再去一趟都灵找我对峙吗？”

“啊？”

“还是说，”克里斯蒂亚诺笑得更欢了，“你要发一条动态吗？‘@Cristiano 你怎么跑到我的梦里来的，快点给我滚出来！’……我帮你想好文案了哦，你觉得这样可以吗？”

“你去死吧。”

“哎，这个赛季还没有对马竞进球呢，死了太可惜了。”

“这百分之一万是本人吧，”格里兹曼绝望地说，“怎么会有人这么无耻？”

“过奖，”克里斯蒂亚诺恬不知耻地点了点头，再次问道，“我帮你点菜吧？”

此刻还能说什么呢？格里兹曼僵硬地同意了。

叫服务员又等着上菜的功夫，格里兹曼再次清醒地意识到，这确实是梦——虽然看起来这个餐厅跟他白天去的那家毫无区别，但服务员乃至其他顾客，对他们两都视若无睹，不只是没有任何人拍照或者过来合影要签名，甚至他们刚刚大吵，也甚至没人看他们一眼。

不过，这么一想，格里兹曼又有些担心白天跟克里斯蒂亚诺吃饭会不会被拍到，会不会上新闻——好吧，是一定会上新闻，但是新闻会说什么呢？他忍不住胡思乱想起来了。

“你在想什么啊？”大概看他太久不说话，克里斯蒂亚诺问。

“反正不是想你。”格里兹曼没好气地说。

“好嘛。”克里斯蒂亚诺闭嘴了大概一分钟，又道，“在想什么啊？”

“你是复读机吗？话都不带变的？”

“变了呀，”克里斯蒂亚诺很委屈，“第二句话没主语了。”

“……傻逼！”格里兹曼彻底没脾气了，叹气道，“我在想，咱俩白天一起吃饭，会不会被拍到了，拍到了怎么办？”

“哦。”克里斯蒂亚诺冷淡地应了一声，“我还以为你在想什么呢，这个简单啊。我们是朋友，一起吃个饭怎么了。”

“我们……”是吗还没来得及说出口，服务员就端着菜上来了。

“怎么样，好吃吗？”看着格里兹曼吃了一口，克里斯蒂亚诺兴致勃勃地问。

“要我说实话吗？没有味道。”格里兹曼叹了一口气，很是为克里斯蒂亚诺的智商忧心，“拜托，这是梦诶，我现实里又没吃过这东西，怎么可能在梦里尝到味道？事实上，我连它长啥样都看不清。”

“哎。”

“不过……”格里兹曼又说。

“不过？”

“一般来说，梦里该随便匹配个味道形状啊，能意识到没见过就说明……”

“说明？”克里斯蒂亚诺继续鹦鹉学舌。

“说明我的意识越来越清醒了，我要醒啦！”

“喂——”

克里斯蒂亚诺似乎想要说什么，但是格里兹曼什么都没听到。

他又醒了。

08

这一天有训练，所以即使六点醒来，直打哈欠，格里兹曼也还是没敢睡个回笼觉。

他在床上翻来覆去，自觉应该去各大门户网站检查新闻，或者至少也该去ins上检查tag他的照片，但他就是懒得动。

也许他是有点怕看到那些照片，就算梦里的克里斯蒂亚诺说，到时候说是朋友就好，但是他们真的是吗？可能他还在马德里，他们还是邻居的时候，关系能跟朋友搭上点边，但现在他实在不太想对着媒体说，“哎呀我和克里斯蒂亚诺是朋友嘛”。PTSD的时候删掉的联系方式回来了，PTSD也回来了，他说不出口。

小学的时候，他在哲学课上听过一个问题，“在空无一人的原始森林里，如果一棵树倒下了，那么它发出了声音吗？”，对于年幼的格里兹曼来说，这个问题实在荒诞不经，甚至不知道为什么会被问起。而现在二十来岁的格里兹曼，虽然也还没有变成一个唯心主义者，但面对这件事，他还是决定唯心一把。

没有看到的照片当然不存在，也当然不会被报道，不会被问起。最近他没有预约的采访，葡萄牙人既然不在皇马，巴萨更衣室就不会有人说克里斯蒂亚诺，实在是满足唯心的一切要素。

他在这种唯心中熬过了两个小时，活蹦乱跳地去训练了，并因为训练同属唯心过程，今天的他跑动得格外起劲，甚至在解散之后依然加练了一会儿。

登贝莱今天没开车来，要搭格里兹曼的车回家，皱着眉头在旁边等他，间或活动一下身体，度秒如年，等了三百年，终于忍不住了，问道，“你还要训练多久啊？”

“哎，我好难得想加训，你在这无聊就先去洗澡换衣服嘛。”

“洗完澡还不是一样要在这看你发呆，我才不。”

“那你跟我一起锻炼一下呗，就不无聊了。”

“这么勤奋干嘛？”登贝莱非常纳闷，“最近又没什么大比赛，还是你猜到了巴尔韦德要你增肌？”

“什么？他真的这么想吗？”格里兹曼大吃一惊。

“当然不是了，”登贝莱摇摇头，“我乱说的，你怎么什么都信呢？”

格里兹曼瞪了他一眼，成功地让登贝莱多等了一百年，但很快这个年轻人就又开始无聊了，“拜托，你是克里斯蒂亚诺吗？你要变成他吗？是不是以后庆祝要siuuuu了？”

格里兹曼差点没从器械上摔下去，瞠目结舌道，“你干嘛说他？”

“打比方嘛。”

“那也可以换个人打比方啊。”

“你说说，还有谁是努力训练这四个字成精？”

“我。”格里兹曼大言不惭。

“呵呵。”

“好吧，”格里兹曼勉强道，“不是我，但是你也不能说他。”

“为什么啊？他得罪你了？”

“小孩子不要管，别说就是了。”

“我已经老了。”登贝莱一脸沧桑，“现在最年轻的是法蒂。”

“说得好像原来你就是最年轻的一样，原来佩雷斯也比你小吧。”

“斗嘴还是锻炼呢？走吧，你家难道没健身设备么？”登贝莱龇牙咧嘴。

“唉——”格里兹曼一声长叹，认命地放弃了在俱乐部加训的行为，跟立时变脸眉飞色舞的登贝莱一起去洗澡了。

09

训练不能玩手机，洗澡不能玩手机，从训练基地到停车场的路上，登贝莱一直喋喋不休，也不能玩手机，开车同样不能玩手机，等到进了自家家门，格里兹曼才终于摸到了手机，然后立刻被消息淹没了。

大部分的消息都是姆巴佩发来的，内容基本上是无数个爆炸表情外加一些“你昨天问我联系方式就是要和他见面吃饭吗？”“你去都灵干嘛啊？”“吃饭怎么不带我？”“不行，我反悔了，你要请我吃五十次饭。”……等等等等，诸如此类的质问。

格里兹曼在沙发上打了个滚，郑重回复，“我准备冬窗转会尤文了，去问他愿不愿意把七号让给我。”

“啊？？？真的吗？？？？？”

“当然是假的了，傻逼，你怎么说什么都信啊？”

“………………”姆巴佩发来了一长串省略号，格里兹曼还想再接再厉发些原创的嘲笑过去，但消息被拒收了——姆巴佩愤而把他拉黑了。

哎，年轻人。

格里兹曼恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，又依次回复了其他人的消息，才终于点开了短信界面，这短信来自于一个他没存的意大利号码，洋洋洒洒写了好几十个字，“我们昨天吃饭被拍到了，我已经看到一些新闻报道了，不过暂时还没有什么太过分的言论。我明天有一个预约的采访，可能会问到这个，你觉得我应该说什么好？”

这问题他们不是刚在梦里探讨过吗，还有什么发消息来问的必要？找借口和自己聊天也要找个合理一点的吧。

不过，鉴于这是克里斯蒂亚诺在没话找话倒贴自己，格里兹曼也没有对这种废话问题太生气，只是简短道，“不都说好了吗？”

“啊？说什么？”

“不是你说的吗？”格里兹曼觉得匪夷所思，“说我们是朋友，吃个饭没什么啊。”

“我什么时候和你说的？昨天你回去之后我没和你聊过吧……不过这个算了，我们是吗？”

是可忍孰不可忍！格里兹曼被这奇耻大辱气到七窍生烟，但还没等他想到什么特别恶毒的话，克里斯蒂亚诺的下一句又发过来了，“哦，我知道了，你不会又梦到我了吧，然后是梦里的我和你说的？”

“……”

格里兹曼哑口无言。

他刚醒来的时候，是差不多又确定了自己的“梦里的克里斯蒂亚诺就是克里斯蒂亚诺本人”的判断，但是克里斯蒂亚诺的这个总结听起来怎么就这么蠢呢？这个人怎么就这么理直气壮地表示不知情呢？

不过，仔细一想，昨天的梦里，克里斯蒂亚诺也确实没说什么自己不知道的事情，所以，难道真的不是他？

我跟克里斯蒂亚诺，肯定有一个人疯了，格里兹曼想，但是我实在太帅了，不适合当疯子，所以一定是克里斯蒂亚诺有精神分裂。

Q.E.D.

“想通”之后，格里兹曼悲天悯人地回复，“没关系的，随你怎么想。”

“？”

克里斯蒂亚诺发了个问号过来，但是格里兹曼没再理会精神病人，他躺在沙发上玩了会游戏，又登录了ins小号，给几个漂亮女孩点了赞，就带着对克里斯蒂亚诺的同情睡着了。

这一次，他没有再做梦。

10

早上起得早，训练又卖力，格里兹曼一觉睡到了傍晚时分，等醒来时，已经可以吃晚饭了。

他的作息本来十分正常，可从几天前第一次梦到克里斯蒂亚诺，就再没在正常时间睡过觉，此刻傍晚才醒，再怎么想晚上也没法早睡，一宿不睡影响身体，凌晨睡又怕起不来，他喜欢拿登贝莱开玩笑是一回事，又不是说他真的很想变成登贝莱——况且就算是登贝莱，也不是天天迟到啊。

毫无同情心地用老梗嘲讽了一把登贝莱，格里兹曼由作息失调而来的不爽终于消散了一点，等到吃了饭，锻炼完，洗过澡，又在堡垒之夜看到登贝莱在线的时候，他甚至有点不好意思了。

“来玩吗？”他在游戏里给登贝莱发消息。

“不。”登贝莱的回复言简意赅。

“什么？”格里兹曼简直愣住了，“为什么？”

“这都几点了安东尼，我要睡觉了。”登贝莱看起来和他一样理直气壮，“你怎么不早点找我？”

“嗨，你不是年轻人吗？年轻人一天只用睡四个小时。”

“那你去找基利安吧，法蒂也行。”

姆巴佩几乎不玩堡垒之夜，法蒂跟他则几乎没说过话，格里兹曼甚至怀疑自己是否能说认识这个人。不过，他并没有反驳这些，因为登贝莱很明显相当清楚，所以他只是坚持道，“玩一局嘛，就一局。”

“好吧。”登贝莱勉强答应了。

自然，一局变成两局，两局变成三局，等时间到了四点，自然就开始想着通宵，格里兹曼愉快地打发了这个晚上，又开车去接昏昏欲睡没法开车的登贝莱。

“我恨你。”登贝莱说。

“小心我把你丢在半路上。”格里兹曼恐吓。

“那很好，”登贝莱耸肩，“你会坐牢，坐牢等于离开巴塞罗那，离开巴塞罗那等于要付违约金，你就自己在监狱的电脑给巴托梅乌转账八亿吧。”

“他又不是专门管财政的，而且俱乐部也有公账账号，怎么可能转给他？”

“反正最后不还是他拍板怎么用吗？安东尼，主席就是这么厉害，不然你以为为什么皮克想当主席？”

“你背后编排队友，我要告诉皮克。”

“哦，这是你的‘选择’了？我觉得他连你的标点符号都不会相信。”

“那你去跟皮克说嘛，你看是我生气还是他生气。”格里兹曼满不在乎道。

“我可是陪你打了一晚上游戏，你也太忘恩负义了吧？”

“哦，哈哈，好吧，对不起。”

“咦，你怎么这么好说话，有什么好事情吗？”

“你这人抖M吗？”格里兹曼不耐烦道，“是不是要我骂你才开心啊？”

登贝莱冷哼一声，换来了格里兹曼的一记白眼。不过，这眼神里并没有太多恶意，登贝莱没说错，确实有好事——即使是作息紊乱，但是他确实没梦到克里斯蒂亚诺。

为什么呢？

他当然也可以顺着他的推理想——他睡觉那会儿克里斯蒂亚诺有别的事做没来得及施法入梦。

不过，考虑到克里斯蒂亚诺那看起来怎么都不像是撒谎的不知情，他觉得自己可能还是要现实一点——不，干嘛要现实一点？

格里兹曼停止了思考，拒绝接受任何自己的潜意识被克里斯蒂亚诺说他们不是朋友而受到了打击，懒得再在梦里假装了之类的可能。

他都已经没有梦到克里斯蒂亚诺了，为什么还要在想象和推理里因为克里斯蒂亚诺而吃瘪？

他只要快乐就好了。

至于快乐是因为（没有梦到）克里斯蒂亚诺就等到以后再想吧。

11

克里斯蒂亚诺就像苍蝇，蚊子，蜘蛛，虫子。

格里兹曼这么下结论。

这句话的意思是，虽然克里斯蒂亚诺很讨厌，但是他就是这么无处不在，没法消灭。

这一天训练刚结束，他就从邮箱里看到了经纪人——也就是他的姐姐——转发来的新闻。

标题很惊悚，但在某种程度上来说又很“标准”：“格里兹曼有望冬窗转会尤文图斯？克里斯蒂亚诺：格里兹曼问我能不能给他七号球衣；我们见面只是正常朋友聚餐”

格里兹曼点进去看了一下，克里斯蒂亚诺倒也在正文里澄清说所谓“能不能把七号给我”只是玩笑，格里兹曼并没真的说这句话，而关于他们为什么要一起吃饭的提问，甚至于差不多用了他昨天发过去的短信原文“我们是朋友，吃个饭怎么了？”——当然，这也差不多是梦里的克里斯蒂亚诺的原文，但是格里兹曼已经决定不思考梦的问题了。

不过，克里斯蒂亚诺随口编的玩笑跟他昨天哄姆巴佩的居然如出一辙，到底是因为他们笑点冷僻到相似呢，还是因为大众到共通呢？好像不管哪个都不是什么好事情。

格里兹曼决定这件事也不去想。

这也不能想，那也不能想，格里兹曼在家里转圈。

健身房已经去过了；登贝莱一回家就睡觉了，堡垒之夜没人陪；饭也吃过了；澡也洗过了……格里兹曼终于决定去打FM。

在挖来了全世界的巨星，又把尤文一线队全部转会到其他俱乐部，再SL了无数次之后，格里兹曼执掌的国际米兰终于把尤文打了个九比一。他兴高采烈地拍了个照发给克里斯蒂亚诺，但等了十分钟也没有收到回复，连已读也没有，他这才看了看时间。

嗯……凌晨一点。

会有这样的作息，果然是因为克里斯蒂亚诺是个傻逼。

格里兹曼深深地叹了口气，去睡觉了。

12

人被杀，就会死。

格里兹曼睡觉，就会梦到克里斯蒂亚诺。

好吧，人不一定会死，格里兹曼也不是每次都会梦到克里斯蒂亚诺，但总之，这一次他梦到了。

要不是担心在这种诡异的梦里自杀会导致什么不可预料的结果，格里兹曼真想从楼上跳下去。

前天，他还有兴趣故意说着“做梦”来给克里斯蒂亚诺下套，检验这个人究竟是自己的潜意识还是本人，但随着梦里的克里斯蒂亚诺的一口承认和现实的克里斯蒂亚诺的矢口否认，格里兹曼忽然意识到，他可能永远也不会知道这个问题的答案了。

只要现实的克里斯蒂亚诺持否认态度，那么，无论他怎么费尽心机，诱使梦里的克里斯蒂亚诺露出破绽，承认真面目，也是没有用的。这种破绽固然可以解释真实的克里斯蒂亚诺的破绽，但也同样可以解释为潜意识为了顺从他的猜测的扮演；而倘若一切确实是现实的克里斯蒂亚诺的阴谋，那么，在被自己拆穿过一次之后，他必然会注意不再泄露自己的个人信息，而若是他的潜意识，则根本不可能知道克里斯蒂亚诺的个人信息。

既然如此，任凭他再怎么努力，只要现实里的克里斯蒂亚诺态度不变，便绝无知道真相的可能。

而抛开揭秘的想法，就算完全不考虑梦里的这个家伙真身为何，格里兹曼也还是觉得很难熬。

克里斯蒂亚诺来西甲的那个赛季，他所在的皇家社会在西乙夺冠，升入甲级联赛，而之后一直到去年克里斯蒂亚诺转会尤文，他们都在西甲，一年至少在比赛里遇见两次。2014年，他转会去到马德里竞技，在那之后，他们甚至在大部分的时间里都处在同一座城市，还当过一段时间的邻居，偶遇是常有的事情。

——但是，就算这样，考虑到他们糟糕的对战成绩，格里兹曼与克里斯蒂亚诺依然几乎没有私交。

实际上，格里兹曼一直有些避开和葡萄牙人的接触，虽然还不到成为死敌望而生厌的地步，但每天交出几个小时，将所有的睡眠都给克里斯蒂亚诺？就算是最恶毒的真心话大冒险，也不会有人诅咒这个。

“我是真的有点想跳楼了。”格里兹曼说。

“是吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺在他身边坐下，叹了口气说，“我也是。”

新的梦境，他们两个人在一栋看不出来是哪儿的大楼的屋顶上，周围空无一人，弥漫着雾气，也看不清楼下是什么。

格里兹曼从没做过这种梦，要么这是克里斯蒂亚诺的梦，要么他的潜意识已经疯了，不过，这个想法刚冒出来就被他塞了回去——再怎么忍不住去想也好，他确实已经决定放弃这种不会得到结论的考证了，因此他只是无聊地附和，“哦，是吗，那你跳啊。”

“据说在梦里坠落，其实会长高。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“但是我已经够高了，你倒是可以试一下，能多进几个头球呢。”

在前锋里，格里兹曼一米七五的身高绝不是矮得独树一帜，但说高就更勉强了。

“除了身高，技术也是头球的关键要素。”——对其他的人，他还能这么反驳一番，他的头球技术也确实不算差，但在这个头球进球数跟他职业生涯总进球数差不多的人面前，格里兹曼只好放弃斗嘴，实行战略转移，“你经常做这种梦吗？”

“你又要试探我，对吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。

“我没有。”格里兹曼心虚地说。

“无所谓，反正我不告诉你。”

“……”格里兹曼翻了个白眼，就连姆巴佩都不这么说话，一把年纪了装什么嫩啊。

克里斯蒂亚诺大概也看到了他的白眼，不过，他倒没有反驳，而是又问道，“你天天梦到我，怎么个想法啊？”

“想你去死啊。”格里兹曼半真半假地说。

“那估计有点难。”克里斯蒂亚诺笑了笑，“我有二十三岁的身体，你知道吗？这么说的话比你还年轻……咦，几岁？”

……这个梗原来不是媒体编出来搞笑的吗？不过克里斯蒂亚诺确实除了脸都很像二十三岁啦，呵呵。

格里兹曼在内心嘲笑了一番年长的葡萄牙人，懒洋洋地回复，“负八岁，我今年十五。”

“十五岁能上场？你和巴托梅乌都要被关进监狱，你去监狱给他转八亿吧。”

格里兹曼若有所思，“你跟奥斯曼肯定很有共同语言，开的玩笑都一样。”他又摇了摇头，“还是说我觉得这个玩笑这么搞笑，得用潜意识再抄袭一遍？当时我也没笑啊……没笑吧？”

“什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺莫名其妙地看着他。

“没什么。”格里兹曼说。克里斯蒂亚诺并未纠缠，而是表情稍稍严肃了起来，问道，“说真的，要是你以后天天梦到我，你怎么办？”

“哎，”格里兹曼挠了挠头，“这个简单啊，我去找医生给我开不做梦的药呗。”

“……”

“？”

“没什么，就是觉得你很厉害。”

“比不得你跑到人家梦里厉害嘛。”

“你怎么还是这么想啊，现实打脸还没打够吗。”

格里兹曼咳嗽了一声，仗着脸皮厚睁着眼睛说瞎话，“没有的事，我只是让着你而已。”

“真伟大，我要为你高歌一曲友谊地久天长。”

格里兹曼全当没听到，又问道，“你今天怎么话这么多？”

“像你啊，你话不也很多吗？”

“我话哪里多了，基利安才是话痨好吗？”

“谁啊？”

“……”格里兹曼哑口无言，一半的他开始同情姆巴佩，另一半的他又忍不住幸灾乐祸起来，表情顿时变得非常纠结，克里斯蒂亚诺盯着他看了一会儿，忍不住笑了起来，“我开玩笑的啦，科帕奖我给他投过票的，怎么可能不知道他叫什么？”他顿了顿，又道，“哦，我忘了，你没法投票，肯定不知道嘛。”

“你这个人真是欠揍，”格里兹曼凶狠地瞪着葡萄牙人，咬牙切齿道，“你等着吧，我今晚睡觉以前一定想一百遍科斯塔。”

“老想前队友算什么啊，菲利克斯才是新马竞七号，你是过去式了，该想想巴萨的人啦。”

“说得好听，我想苏亚雷斯你会把基耶利尼带来给他吃吗？”

“喂，你这么背后嘲讽队友，巴萨更衣室真的没问题吗？”

“要你管，”格里兹曼没好气地说，“反正我们西甲积分第一。”

“尤文也是积分第一啊，我们这赛季开始还从没输过呢。”

又是一个格里兹曼看到过的新闻，应该说，稍微关心一点足球的人，都不太可能不知道这件事，这个人一定是故意的。格里兹曼又白了他一眼，还想说什么，忽然感觉脚下的大楼一震，又换了个话题骂道，“你做的什么好梦呢，全是雾也就是算了，楼还是危房。”

“什么雾，什么危房？”克里斯蒂亚诺莫名其妙地问。

“？”格里兹曼同样莫名其妙地看着克里斯蒂亚诺，然后又感到脚下的大楼一震，过了几秒钟，又一震。

“哦——”格里兹曼说，“我知道了。”

“什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺问。

格里兹曼没回答，他睁开眼睛，摁掉了闹钟。

新的一天又开始了。

13

这一天总算不是例行训练了，巴萨有比赛。

主场比赛不必踩场，格里兹曼出门的时间都跟平常没什么区别，赛前发布会巴尔韦德没有带他，热身之前就做过了，他实在闲的无聊，在更衣室里玩手机。

昨天晚上，或者说今天凌晨的时候，他给克里斯蒂亚诺发了个FM截图，几小时前得到了回复，回复内容也是一张图——今年尤文跟马竞总比分三比二的截图，格里兹曼气得差点没吐血，但这属于他自己找事，也没什么有力的话来反驳辱骂克里斯蒂亚诺，只有干脆退出页面装没看见，眼不见心不烦。

收到了一个好友请求，点开一看果然是姆巴佩，格里兹曼略有几分无语地通过，但对面并没发什么消息过来。

他被姆巴佩拉黑倒不是第一次了，已经很清楚对方的做派，拉黑未必会生气那么久，但为了矜持，也得几天不联系。若非有事找他，绝不至于这么快就来加好友，他本来已经准备好接受消息轰炸，但现在看来，大概是姆巴佩不知在干什么，手机不在身边了。

太可惜了，离比赛没多久了，本来想看完来个已读不回的，估计是没戏了。

还有一条未读消息，是妈妈发来的，问他今天怎么样。

格里兹曼环视了一圈更衣室，皮克和罗贝托好像在说些什么，德容好像在自拍，其他人大多跟他一样，坐在自己的位置上，埋头看着手机，背后储物柜上的照片与本人相得益彰。

巴萨更衣室最近刚装修过，每个人储物柜上都印上了自己的照片，在粉丝看来也许是很酷，但球员自己来看，多少有些尴尬。要是克里斯蒂亚诺在这里，可能每次打开柜门以前都得自我陶醉一番，但格里兹曼自恋程度还没到那份上，每次看到都只觉得想买罐白颜料重新喷漆。虽然现在他坐在自己的座位上，只能看到其他人的照片，看不到自己的，但不自恋也不代表过分热爱他人，心里的感觉还是差不多，浑身不舒服。

“更衣室太丑了。”他这么告诉妈妈，想了想，又补充了一条，“今天巴萨有比赛。”

妈妈没有回复，可能在吃饭，搞不好跟姆巴佩在一起吃饭也说不定。

格里兹曼无声地笑了笑，干脆关掉了手机，闭目养神起来。

在巴萨比赛前想这个可能有些大逆不道，但是他确实有点想家，有点想法国，也有点想国家队了。

当然，巴萨也很好，除了法甲，还有什么俱乐部能在一线队凑齐五个法国人呢？而且，法国是红白蓝，巴萨是红蓝，其实也不差很多嘛。

不过，不是一种蓝色，格里兹曼又想，说到蓝色，他还想起来之前听过的歌了。

“Donnez-moi du bleu，Pour dessiner d'autres cieux（给我一点蓝色，去画不一样的天空）……”闲着无聊，他干脆唱了起来，声音不大，但朗格莱还是听到了，并在更衣室的另一头接过去大声唱道，“En rouge et blanc，J'inventerai le printemps①（一点红色和白色，我就能画出春天）……”这声音立刻引起了皮克的注意，他大声打断道，“不准说法语，Spanish Only！”

“你这不是在说英语吗？”特尔施特根说。

“加泰语呢？”布斯克茨说。

皮克全都假装没听到，交替地用凶狠的眼神看着朗格莱和格里兹曼，“不准说法语。”

“我们没有‘说’，”朗格莱说，很是为自己的小聪明得意，“我们是在唱。”

“唱也不行，”皮克翻了个白眼，又道，”而且你们俩唱得太难听了，只能在心里唱。”

格里兹曼吐了吐舌头，假装没听到皮克的话，也没听到他和朗格莱“这首歌很好听的，你不懂欣赏。”“我没说歌不好听啊，我说你唱得难听。”的扯皮——沉默是金，皮克甚至都从“你们唱得难听”变成“你唱得难听”了，格里兹曼更是打定主意接下来都一句话不说。

不能说话，他于是又把手机解锁了。

妈妈还是没有回复，他又发了第三条。

“妈妈，我真爱法语，我们以后都French Only吧。”

14

主场，对手不太强，巴萨赢得顺理成章，简直没什么庆祝的欲望。大家谢场完，在更衣室拍了几张照片，就各回各家了。

今天没人来蹭车，格里兹曼一个人开车回家，打开手机，立刻收到许多“French Only”的消息。

妈妈发来的自然是问候以及恭喜——她要么看了比分，要么看了比赛——格里兹曼觉得应该是看比分，不过他们都会假装是看比赛——他们聊了些日常，说了些问候的话，又互道了晚安，这一天的亲子互动就结束了。

另一些法语大部分都来自于姆巴佩，他大概已经看到了克里斯蒂亚诺的那个采访，震惊地问，“怎么他和你说得一样啊？你不是开玩笑吗，难道你真的要去尤文，找他要七号？”

“当然是假的了，他开玩笑的，正好跟我的玩笑撞上了而已。”格里兹曼很是无语，无视了姆巴佩“你们这么有默契吗，你抄袭的吧？”的不过脑子评论，又故作伤心，“你给我发消息就问这个啊，我今天赢了你怎么不恭喜我？”

“你又没进球，巴萨又不是赢皇马，有什么好恭喜的？”姆巴佩明显很不耐烦，没等格里兹曼回嘴就继续问道，“那你去找他干嘛？”

格里兹曼摸了摸下巴。

虽然他在梦里说，要是继续梦下去，就会去找医生开药，但是抑制做梦的药怎么想都跟精神科有些关联，他现在在巴萨处境客观上说不好不坏，但跟预期比就是很坏，这时候传出来看精神科医生，总不是什么好事。

药物控制既然不可行，找个朋友家人的倾诉一下分担压力，那是很自然的事情，他现在依然怀疑梦里的贱人就是克里斯蒂亚诺本人，只是苦于找不出揭穿的办法，多个人多份力量，搞不好就能设计出什么计策请君入瓮呢？就算不行，有个人跟自己一起骂一骂克里斯蒂亚诺，不也很好吗？

当然，从这个角度来看，姆巴佩绝非合适人选，因为不管是筹划阴谋还是辱骂克里斯蒂亚诺，他看起来都更像是通风报信者，而非参与人。

格里兹曼也很清楚这一点，然而事实是很残酷的，任凭姆巴佩在精神上多重偶像轻朋友，任凭他在主观意念上多有帮助c罗的倾向，一旦考虑到现实，他就是那个最不可能朝c罗通风报信的人。

没理由追星十年都没联系方式，自己跟他吐槽几天就突然勾搭上了，即使姆巴佩想要卖友求荣，但自己也不是只说梦不说现实的人，跑去都灵质问的环节也要说明，克里斯蒂亚诺对这情况一清二楚，也用不着姆巴佩来告密。再说了，他跟克里斯蒂亚诺用什么语言沟通？克里斯蒂亚诺辗转四个联赛，也没哪个联赛是要说法语的，姆巴佩倒是会说些英语，西班牙语也会一点，但要解释这么复杂的事情，还没等克里斯蒂亚诺被他的垃圾语法搞晕，他自己就先晕了。

格里兹曼一面觉得姆巴佩作为克里斯蒂亚诺事件的垃圾桶真是完美无缺，一面又颇有些恨铁不成钢。

喜欢葡萄牙人已经是品位不行了，居然追星还不成功，真是给法国人丢脸。

当然，话又说回来，如果成功，也就没他什么事了。

那么，到底是不成功，自己多一个工具人好呢，还是争气一点，别给法国人丢脸好呢？

格里兹曼带着这样微妙的纠结，给姆巴佩打了个电话。

15

有一句真理是这样的，愚者千虑，亦有一得。

它的意思是，哪怕是姆巴佩，也是偶尔能提出好建议的。

即使格里兹曼自己的诉求是揪出克里斯蒂亚诺的狐狸尾巴，而姆巴佩跟他简直是南辕北辙——年轻的科帕奖获得者想的是一定要证明梦就是梦，他的偶像纯洁无瑕，绝不至于做这种偷鸡摸狗的无聊勾当——

——“谁是鸡啊？谁是狗啊？”格里兹曼翻白眼。

他们的扯皮并没持续多久，崇拜归崇拜，为偶像说话归为偶像说话，姆巴佩和克里斯蒂亚诺毕竟没什么实打实的交集，对偶像的维护除了粉丝情结，也有一大部分是为了看格里兹曼吃瘪，此刻既然立场已经表达清楚了，自然就该讨论正题了。

跟身陷其中的格里兹曼不同，他既没有对克里斯蒂亚诺的厌恶，也没真的经历过睡眠不归自己掌控的无助，因此只觉得有趣，思维也因此很灵活。

“虽然说是潜意识，但毕竟还是梦，跟真人一样是不可能的。”

“所以？”

“你可以做图灵测试啊，如果是潜意识，肯定通不过吧。”

“那是什么？”格里兹曼毫无羞耻之心，坦然问道。

“这个你都不知道，我真是痛心疾首。”姆巴佩的声音听起来一点也不痛心疾首，他欢快地说，“就是测试对方是不是机器人的问题啊，你怎么这个都不懂呢，文化水平太低了吧，有没有上过初……”

“停停停，”格里兹曼打断这个难得能晒一下知识量，表现欲爆棚的年轻人，再次觉得很无语，“谁问你这个了？”

“啊？”姆巴佩也愣住了，“不是这个那你问什么‘什么’？”

“我问你题目内容啊，图灵测试谁没听过啊，拿这个装逼，你上过初中吗？”

“这句嘲讽的话是抄袭我的吧？”

“不要转移话题，快回答我。”

“你不会谷歌吗？”

“你就是不会吧？”格里兹曼用疑问句的语气说着陈述句。

“我要睡觉了。”

“这才——”格里兹曼打量了一下墙上的挂钟，“这才十点，睡那么早干嘛？”

“我是年轻人，要睡美容觉的。”姆巴佩语气坚决，“至于你，安东尼，你就去谷歌一下，然后去测试你那物随主人的愚蠢潜意识吧。”

“喂——”格里兹曼没能把话说完，斗嘴中略输一城的年轻人非常小气地挂掉了电话。

唉，格里兹曼叹了口气，跑去了电脑房。

不管怎么说，不站在自己这边也好，侮辱自己的智商也好，姆巴佩给出的建议看起来还是挺有可行性的。

这一天，格里兹曼看了两小时图灵测试的相关资料，最终决定只问重复问题。②

可能姆巴佩说我没文化真是有理由的。

带着这样的自我怀疑，格里兹曼悲痛地睡着了。

16

新的梦境，场景很平庸，在马德里的一座山上。格里兹曼还在马德里的时候，偶尔也会爬爬山锻炼一下身体，唯一不同的是，原来上了山，看到的都是普通市民，这次上了山顶，看到的就是一脸呆样的克里斯蒂亚诺。

“你好。”格里兹曼说。

“？”克里斯蒂亚诺一脸懵逼地看着他，表情之惊讶，看起来像是随时可能过来摸一摸格里兹曼的额头看看他是否发烧。

格里兹曼等了几秒钟，没见克里斯蒂亚诺动作，干脆自己摸了摸额头，又赶紧甩开手，做出一幅被烫到不行的模样来，但克里斯蒂亚诺的表情几乎没有变化，依然是睁大眼睛，只是从单纯的惊讶变成了带了鄙视的惊讶。格里兹曼觉得有些没趣，立刻收起了龇牙咧嘴，一本正经道，“你好。”

“你吃错药了？”克里斯蒂亚诺说。

“怎么说话呢？”格里兹曼有些不高兴，“给你问好都不行？”

“我们的问好不是‘你到底是谁’吗？”

格里兹曼倒是有些被逗笑了，不过笑容还没浮现到脸上，他便立刻咳嗽一下，想起了睡前的计划来，问道，“你真的不是克里斯蒂亚诺本人吗？”

“烦不烦啊，要问几遍啊？”

……正常人也要被问到第二遍第三遍的时候才不耐烦吧，第一个回答就这么暴躁，这到底算图灵测试通过还是不通过呢？格里兹曼有些傻眼，但身体已经自然地开始询问起了下一个问题，“克里斯蒂亚诺，是你本人吧？”

克里斯蒂亚诺甚至不回答了，只给了他一个白眼。

“……我再问一遍，你是克里斯蒂亚诺吗？”格里兹曼硬着头皮问了第三个问题。

“哦，”克里斯蒂亚诺不耐烦的表情消失了，转而露出了一个笑容来，“我知道了，你在做图灵测试。”

格里兹曼差点没大喊一声卧槽，但看向克里斯蒂亚诺的眼神已经像是要吃人了，“不能吧，基利安这么不靠谱？刚给我说完就告诉你？”

克里斯蒂亚诺脸上笑容不变，却很是等了一会儿才说话，“安东尼，你还没有搞清楚吗？”

“搞清楚什么？”格里兹曼非常警惕。

“你知道的事情，我都知道的。”

这说法也太抽象了，格里兹曼有些傻眼，但追问又未免有些没面子，只有故作深沉道，“哦。”

克里斯蒂亚诺还是笑嘻嘻的，“不懂就问嘛，没什么的，我和你谁跟谁啊？”

“你怎么——”格里兹曼吞下了较为丢脸的“怎么知道的”后半句，转而质询道，“什么谁跟谁啊，联赛国家队都不同，我们没什么关系吧。”

“其实是一样的。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。

“……”格里兹曼翻了个白眼，作为一个含蓄版的“有话快说有屁快放”，克里斯蒂亚诺也很知情识趣，立刻接上，“其实我原来骗了你。”

“哦？”

“你没有猜错，我就是你，是你的潜意识，是你自己都不知道的那部分。”

“……”格里兹曼上下打量了一下对面的人，擦了擦额头上不存在的冷汗，觉得今天的梦极其不顺利，只好开了个不太好笑的玩笑，“我可不长这样啊。”

“你知道我是什么意思的，”克里斯蒂亚诺以几乎是慈爱的眼神看了看他，“你没有意识到我的存在而已，不过，现在你大概也猜到了吧。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”格里兹曼故作镇定道。

“其实我第一天没有骗你，你会在梦里塑造一个克里斯蒂亚诺，当然是因为你暗恋他，我之所以会以他的形象出现，也是因为你暗恋他。”克里斯蒂亚诺耸了耸肩，“基利安什么也没有说出去，只是我就是你，我知道你知道的而已。”

“……”

格里兹曼硬生生地给吓醒了。

天刚蒙蒙亮，看一下手机，不过五点多，今天巴萨是放假的，但就算不放假，按照正常人的想法，五点多去俱乐部依然堪称脑子有病。但他最近才看过新闻，特维斯说自己在跟克里斯蒂亚诺同队的时候，曾经试过六点到俱乐部，但那时候克里斯蒂亚诺已经在那儿了——想到这里，他又打了个哆嗦，怎么什么都能想到那个人呢？也太无处不在了吧？

什么也不用说，什么也不用想，格里兹曼一边这样催眠自己，一边打开通讯录，干净利索地拉黑了克里斯蒂亚诺。

17

格里兹曼还小的时候，也是看过福尔摩斯探案集的。

看福尔摩斯探案集，故事可以不记得，推理可以不清楚，但名言是肯定要背诵的——“排除了所有不可能的情况之后，剩下的无论多么不符合逻辑，都是真相。”

即使因为觉得太惊悚而从来没有真的细想过，但是那个“剩下的”是什么，格里兹曼心里还是有数的。或者应该说，在一直梦到克里斯蒂亚诺之后，“我的潜意识一直在想着葡萄牙人甚至模拟了一个葡萄牙人是不是意味着什么”的猜想就一直在格里兹曼的脑海里徘徊，虽然大部分的时候，他会拿那个一千九百万的漏洞来自我安慰，也会用克里斯蒂亚诺此人的无耻来辩解，但在内心深处，他还是很清楚有别的可能性的。

但这并不是说，当这个可能性真的被摆到台面上的时候，他就会很高兴地接受。

事实上，现在的他都快气炸了。

然而，生气又能有什么用呢？克里斯蒂亚诺已经拉黑了，他总不能把自己打一顿。

要是今天有训练就好了，格里兹曼想，有训练就能打新鲜的队友了——可惜，昨天刚比赛完，怎么也是要放一天假的。

能打谁呢，他一个人住，力的作用是相互的，砸墙是打自己，打沙袋也是打自己，打自己——当然还是打自己。

格里兹曼在床上从左边滚到右边，又从右边滚到左边，觉得世界一片灰暗。

灰暗中，他的手机响了。

“喂？”太无聊，格里兹曼立刻接了起来，甚至都没看一眼是谁，然后立刻被对面分贝高到不正常的叫声差点吓得掉下床去。

“安东尼！！！！！”声音太大，格里兹曼觉得姆巴佩的脸都几乎要随着这震耳欲聋的呼唤从法国穿越来西班牙了。

“我耳朵瞎了。”格里兹曼面无表情地说。

“我有一个大发现，听不听，叫爸爸。”姆巴佩甚至连吐槽的兴趣也无，立刻步入正题。

“不听。”格里兹曼懒洋洋地拒绝，姆巴佩能有什么大发现，找到了之前跟他说过的歌？路过了一个苍蝇馆子？还是发现博格巴又换了个发型？太无聊，没兴趣。

“你会后悔的。”姆巴佩说完就挂上了电话。

格里兹曼立刻就后悔了。

好在事情并非无法挽回，还没等他的后悔促进行动，姆巴佩就又打了个电话过来，语气依然热切又冷峻，“听不听，叫爸爸。”

“爸爸。”格里兹曼连一秒钟的犹豫都没有，立刻就服软了。

姆巴佩呵呵一笑，甚至连这个也不吐槽，便立刻展开正题，“我把你梦到克里斯蒂亚诺的事情告诉了内马尔。”

“什么！！！！！！！！！”格里兹曼以足以与之前姆巴佩叫他名字的声音相媲美的音量大吼，只恨不能把自己的脸也送去法国，即使咬不死姆巴佩，也能吓他个半死。

“吓死我了。”姆巴佩毫无起伏地说，“你的声音太大了。”

“喂——”

“你只说不准跟克里斯蒂亚诺通风报信，没说不能告诉别人啊。”姆巴佩解释。

“这还用说吗？”

“你要是不想让人知道，就不应该告诉我嘛。”姆巴佩貌似很有道理地说，“没有两个人的秘密的，既然你告诉我，就应该想到我还会告诉其他人的。”

……好像逻辑也没错？格里兹曼摸摸下巴，又忽然反应过来，愤怒地反驳，“呸，狗屁不通。而且，就算按照你的这个逻辑来，你告诉内马尔也太快了吧！我昨晚才告诉你的啊。”

“对啊，我今天早上来俱乐部才告诉他，过了一晚上了呢。”

“你去死吧。”格里兹曼说。

“别，我还没说完呢。”

“还有啥，你告诉了内马尔，内马尔告诉了……呃，”格里兹曼忽然打了个哆嗦，“梅西和苏亚雷斯？”

“想什么呢，”姆巴佩说，“冲你叫一声爹，我能告诉你这种事吗？”

“不是吧，”格里兹曼忽然有些绝望，“真的告诉他们了？”

“都说没有了，”姆巴佩不耐烦道，但很快，他的语气又欢快了起来，“是内马尔告诉了我一件事。”

“哦。”格里兹曼从文字到语气，拼命表示着冷淡，可惜姆巴佩完全没有被影响，依然兴致勃勃道，“他说他刚来的时候，跟迪玛利亚一起出去吃了顿饭。”

“我感兴趣死了。”

姆巴佩假装没听到，“他们相谈甚欢，然后迪玛利亚说——”

“说——”

“迪玛利亚说，只要知道对方是谁，我就能让你在梦中见到你喜欢的人，只要你们同时做梦，就会梦到对方！”

“就会梦到——”格里兹曼懒洋洋地鹦鹉学舌，学到一半才发现不对，声音都几乎要因为喜悦而走调了，“你再说一遍？？？”

姆巴佩当然没有再说一遍，相反，他笑嘻嘻地说，“我这次可是出卖偶像来帮你，感动不感动，快，叫爹。”

格里兹曼其实也不是真的需要他再说一遍，他只是觉得发展太妙，有些不敢相信，简直要害怕姆巴佩在骗他。不过从姆巴佩的回应来看，应该不是骗人，既然如此——

“那你没用了是吧？”格里兹曼从没听过过河拆桥这个词，但人性相通，做起来还是毫不含糊的。

“喂——”姆巴佩拉长了声音说，“我让内马尔给梅西发信息哦。”

“行啊，”格里兹曼非常坦然，“你看看是我丢脸还是你偶像丢脸。”

姆巴佩不说话了，格里兹曼留下一串非常温暖的冷笑，挂掉了电话。

18

又是在饭店里，格里兹曼坐在克里斯蒂亚诺对面，脸上全是笑意。

“你这是什么表情？”克里斯蒂亚诺忍了几秒，终于忍不住问道。

“看到你开心呗，”格里兹曼随口说，“不说我暗恋你吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺张了张嘴，虽然没说出什么话来，但眼神已经几乎是惊讶到惊恐了，格里兹曼盯着他的眼神看了看，笑得简直见牙不见眼。

不怪克里斯蒂亚诺觉得惊恐，要是格里兹曼看到克里斯蒂亚诺笑成这样，他也要惊恐的。他也知道自己不该这样喜形于色，但他就是忍不住。

当然，真要说的话，格里兹曼也不是没见过世面的人，被人喜欢对他来说早就不是什么新闻了。成名之后自然不必说，就是在职业生涯暂无着落，因为不够高不够重而被各种球队拒绝的时候，喜欢他的人也从来没少过。

只要脸好看，女孩子们是不太在意你肱二头肌是否鼓起的，甚至凹进去都无所谓，大不了出去约会让你别穿背心别光上身，遇到心理承受能力强的，没有袖子也能挽着胳膊，还要夸一句凹下去好放手。

只要基数够大，温柔含蓄的喜欢和狂野奔放的喜欢，总是能遇到的，格里兹曼遇到过的追求者里，脑洞比克里斯蒂亚诺大的也不是没有，只是没有克里斯蒂亚诺的人脉，认识不了天使，不能入梦罢了。

但，光就脑洞来说，这还是不够看的。

然而，既然对方是克里斯蒂亚诺，别说求助天使这种在常人里也算高级的脑洞了，他就算只是发个短信过来问要不要一起出去吃饭，给人带来的心理满足也是大大不同的。

甭管是不是并列，这可是世界第一。

见多识广的格里兹曼也有些飘飘欲仙了，但克里斯蒂亚诺从看鬼到看智障的表情还是令他稍稍冷静了一点，摇摇头，顺着对方的想法说，“你怎么这个表情，我的潜意识也不会对我有这么大的恶意吧？”

“啊……啊。”克里斯蒂亚诺干笑一声，又道，“你喜欢不该喜欢的人，我当然不高兴了。”

嗯……这个脑洞也挺有意思，格里兹曼想，而且就差一点，要不是有姆巴佩这个小人，格里兹曼可能就真的傻乎乎地被绕进去了。

他往日的追求者里，未必没有人有过这种脑洞——误导格里兹曼，让格里兹曼以为是自己主动喜欢追求者，而非相反——但其他人不认识天使，所以行为没有可操作性，而克里斯蒂亚诺，尽管凭借着入梦多了可操作性，但本人智商却实在太低，以至于想法太天真。

伪装成自己的潜意识自然是好，也确实能骗到人，但是出现一次也就算了，以后一直出现，怎么可能不露馅？别的不说，既然是自己的潜意识，既然是自己的梦，那一开始为了提醒自己变成克里斯蒂亚诺也就算了，也不用一直以这个形象出现吧，变成自己岂不是更有说服力，更理所当然？这个也罢了，非要说想这样来维持自己的警觉，也勉强能说得过去，但更重要的还是，克里斯蒂亚诺怎么想也不可能多了解自己。别的不说，自己要是现在问一句“我的脚是多大码的？”，克里斯蒂亚诺就会立刻露馅吧。

可惜，漏洞再多也没用，格里兹曼既然打定主意要看这个人葫芦里卖的什么药，就自然不可能再做这种打脸的事，要是克里斯蒂亚诺足够机灵编个理由应付过去也就罢了，可万一他不够机灵呢？自己要去哪里再来找这么好的乐子？

当然，任凭格里兹曼怎么讨厌克里斯蒂亚诺，他也不至于真的认为葡萄牙人是个白痴，但踢了这么些年球，格里兹曼学会的最重要的事情就是不要把成功都寄望于别人的足够聪明，克里斯蒂亚诺与他连朋友也算不上，把宝压在他身上就更不可能了。

格里兹曼只有自己说，“我想了一天，已经差不多相信你的说法了。”

克里斯蒂亚诺立刻露出了个喜上眉梢的表情，格里兹曼暗暗吐槽了一句白痴，到底没忍住，吐槽道，“你这么高兴干什么？”

“嗯……”克里斯蒂亚诺立刻便收起了微笑，换上了一幅沉思的表情。

格里兹曼不敢让克里斯蒂亚诺把沉吟后的话说出来，免得太离谱自己没法再视而不见，连忙道，“这个也无所谓了，我只是很奇怪，就算我是真的在内心暗恋克里斯蒂亚诺好了，现在我已经知道了，你肯定也是知道的，为什么还变成他的样子在这里呢？”

比起刚刚的突然袭击，这个问题克里斯蒂亚诺就明显打过腹稿，他几乎是不假思索道，“很简单，因为这样不对。”

“怎么说？”

“你其实不该喜欢我——不该喜欢克里斯蒂亚诺，你自己也很清楚的，对吧。”

格里兹曼没接口，克里斯蒂亚诺只好继续说，“我知道，你可能会觉得，‘我什么时候喜欢克里斯蒂亚诺了？’，这很正常，因为你知道这样不好，所以一直压抑着这种感情。但是，感情是没法压抑的，你在自己不知道的时候，其实已经看了很多克里斯蒂亚诺的资料，但是你为了假装这种感情不存在，很快又把这些给忘记了。只不过，压抑是不能改善故事的，所以你的潜意识模拟了一个克里斯蒂亚诺——也就是我。”

“继续。”格里兹曼适时地捧个场。

“其实，也没什么。这份感情你不想要，也觉得不正常，你的潜意识，当然也是这么想的。只不过，一味压抑是没有用的，反而是需要意识到，才能克服。”

“克服？”

“没错。”克里斯蒂亚诺点点头，“现实喜欢不可能，那么在梦里喜欢，总是没什么。而你，只要在梦里和我谈一次恋爱，现实里，你自然就会把这种感情抛在脑后，以后再也不必想起了。”

格里兹曼很是愣了一会儿，才问道，“以后都不用想了？”

“对。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。

格里兹曼张了张嘴，想要说什么，又还是没能说出口。

他确实没想到，克里斯蒂亚诺竟然会如此纯情，如此小心翼翼，这样大张旗鼓，这样费尽心机，就为了让自己在梦里跟他有一些暧昧关系，再在现实里把这些忘掉吗？要是自己完全不知道，只当成做梦，那么，除了一些不被当事人承认的记忆，梦醒之后，克里斯蒂亚诺又能从这费尽心思的梦境中得到什么呢？要是自己不知道……格里兹曼又有些发愣，他现在倒是知道了，但是知道了又怎么样？自己能怎么样？

格里兹曼没想出个所以然来，只好不想未来，就事论事，“但是现在就我个人观点来看，我一点也不喜欢你啊。”

克里斯蒂亚诺的表情僵硬了一下，又说，“做不到也没什么，其实也不一定非要谈恋爱，你跟我说句‘我爱你’就行了。”

“不行，”格里兹曼瞪着眼睛说，“我说不出口，这种事情我不会撒谎的。”

“这也不是撒谎嘛，”克里斯蒂亚诺急了，“你不也承认了吗，你本来就喜欢我的。”

格里兹曼懒得反驳，只翻了个白眼，“呵呵。”

他尚且有精力呵呵，克里斯蒂亚诺却似乎是深受打击，连话都懒得说了，格里兹曼觉得有些纳闷，只好宽容道，“我现在确实是不喜欢你，但是也没什么，你追我嘛，追人总会的吧。”

克里斯蒂亚诺略略振奋了一点，但语气依然不太精神，“怎么追啊，这也没法给你送东西啊。”

格里兹曼很是无语，追人难道只有送东西这一条吗？还能……嗯……他也微微卡壳了，只好假作经验丰富，训斥道，“重点是那个吗？重点是交流，没法出去玩，就聊天嘛。”

“聊什么呢？”克里斯蒂亚诺说。

“你是白痴吗？”格里兹曼隔着桌子敲了敲葡萄牙人的额头，还想说什么，就觉得桌子一震。

“我要醒了。”格里兹曼不无遗憾地说。

这一天没有放假了，他唉声叹气地坐起身来，关掉了闹钟。

19

格里兹曼谈不上非常坚定的异性恋，但至少人生到二十八岁，他暂时还没有喜欢过同性。

当他还很小的时候，其实是崇拜过一段时间的克里斯蒂亚诺的，但随着后来他崭露头角，又和克里斯蒂亚诺在不同的队伍，以至于被克里斯蒂亚诺击败过好几次，这种仰慕就很快消散了。

很多粉丝喜欢足球，喜欢的是那种全队一起拼搏一起努力的精神和状态，喜欢的是各种温暖的积极的奋斗的故事，但若非业内人士，只怕也很难体会到其中的残酷和挣扎。

能否在职业球队立足只是最基础的问题，跨过了这个困难，前面依然满是坎坷。即使是在同一个球队，为着同样的目标奋斗，但谁是主力核心，谁要负责辅助，甚至有些球员根本就是同一位置，竞争上岗。在内在的一起奋斗之外，也永远没法避免其中的试探和隔阂。而若是在不同的队伍，就更加没什么好说。

死敌是朋友的故事大家都喜欢看，但现实里，死敌就是死敌，你的胜利就是我的失败，立场不同，就没有双赢的可能。

足球世界是没有那么多友爱的，姆巴佩倘若早生几年，去了皇马，则其将面对的第一件事就是与他的偶像克里斯蒂亚诺的直接竞争，这就是最直接的现实，绝不是任何人的主观意愿可以改变的。甚至格里兹曼自己，2018年法国队世界杯夺冠，背后有多少球队多少球员的泪水？他再喜欢乌拉圭，难道能将奖杯拱手奉上吗？

这就是足球，没有队伍和你的队伍有相同的立场，甚至也没有人和你拥有相同的立场，而立场不同，最好就不要太深入交流——至少格里兹曼之前一直是这么想的。

对于本来的他来说，克里斯蒂亚诺跟他的立场何止不同，简直南辕北辙。

但是，如果抛开足球呢？

现实里这是不可能的，他和克里斯蒂亚诺哪怕是一起吃顿饭，都会被各种足球媒体拍上许多照片，上个头条，但是，梦里总是不一样的。

他对克里斯蒂亚诺绝对谈不上喜欢，对这个人的撒谎也颇觉恼火，不过，既然事情已经发生了，就还是要向前看。现实里，除非退役，他们都不太可能从一样的角度去看问题——就算退役了，也是葡萄牙名宿和法国名宿，很难说能想到一起去——不过，如果是梦，倒也不是没有抛开利害关系，单纯以个人的身份去思考的可能。

也没有什么别的办法了。

格里兹曼叹气。

梦到克里斯蒂亚诺已经是确定的事情了，区别只是他在梦里毫不接受，跟克里斯蒂亚诺对骂一晚上，或者友好合作，跟克里斯蒂亚诺聊一晚上。

为了不把自己气死，也是为了自己是个心胸开阔的人，格里兹曼觉得选择后者，没什么好纠结的。

20

经过了一个白天，克里斯蒂亚诺看来像是想通了，见到格里兹曼第一句话就是，“我会尽力去追求你的，你从现在开始，就把我当成克里斯蒂亚诺好了。”

“哦，”格里兹曼点点头，理所当然地同意了，并立刻问道，“你为什么喜欢我？”

“……”从克里斯蒂亚诺的表情就可以看出来，他又卡壳了，好在他并没有这样太久，过了十几秒，他就露出了一个无可奈何的笑容来，“我喜欢你的名字。”

“什么？”格里兹曼简直怀疑自己听错了，“我的名字？”

格里兹曼也不是没有被夸奖过名字，喜欢他的人，是什么都能夸的，哪管这个名字是不是大众化，只要是他，就是好名字。但是因为名字反过来喜欢他，还真的是没有过。

再说了，这有什么好喜欢的，叫安东尼的人不要太多，格里兹曼自己就认识好几个，要为了这个喜欢，心里得装多少人啊。

克里斯蒂亚诺对他的心理活动一无所知，见他怀疑，赶紧点头，“对啊，你的名字。我……你不觉得很可爱吗。”

“不觉得。”格里兹曼坚定地摇头，“你品味有问题吧。”

“我这可是在夸你诶。”

“我能夸的地方多了去了，”格里兹曼大言不惭，“你就不能夸点别的吗？”

“好吧，”克里斯蒂亚诺耸肩，“你技术也很好，我金球奖还给你投过票呢。”

“不谈足球，不谈足球。”格里兹曼连忙说，“说点别的嘛。”

克里斯蒂亚诺干瞪着眼睛，紧抿着嘴一言不发，不知道是没有话说还是不敢说，格里兹曼也不太在意，随口帮他背书，“不是说我偷偷查了很多克里斯蒂亚诺的资料吗，你应该能模仿得很像啊，而且，你说我把那些都忘了，那你随便说说，还能给我很多新鲜感呢。”

克里斯蒂亚诺表情稍有松动，但依然口风很紧，好在格里兹曼也并不指望一蹴而就，等了一会儿，见克里斯蒂亚诺不说话，他又道，“算了，不重要的，我们爬山吧，就当散步了。”

今天的梦与之前的梦重合了，他们还是在那座马德里的山上，只不过从山顶换成了山脚。

格里兹曼自己是挺喜欢爬山的，也很喜欢爬山的时候有个人陪着，但放在现实里，旁边陪着的，就不是一个人了。运气好一点，围着马竞球迷，运气差点，围着皇马球迷，运气再差点，马竞皇马球迷都有，互相争吵，他只能装听不见——当然，还有更差的，周围又有马竞球迷，又有皇马球迷，还有个记者，正正好拍下来他对球迷视若无睹的冷淡样。

现在这样就很好，一个路人也无，只有克里斯蒂亚诺在旁边，也许因为在梦里，也许因为本来就这样，反正体力是足够的，跟上格里兹曼的脚步半点不费力，要不是叫克里斯蒂亚诺，要不是现在太闷，简直是格里兹曼梦寐以求的爬山伴侣。

走了几步，闷的缺点也消失了，克里斯蒂亚诺问道，“你很喜欢爬山吗？”

“对啊。”格里兹曼说，死死按住自己的手，才没说出“你是我的潜意识你应该很了解这个才对啊”的提醒。

“噢，”克里斯蒂亚诺毫无自己已经露馅的自觉，又道，“我也很喜欢爬山，这座山我来过好几次呢。”

“没见过你啊。”

“想什么呢，”克里斯蒂亚诺笑了笑，“别说具体到这么小一座山了，就算都在马德里，你搬家之后咱们见过几次啊？”

“不少了吧。”格里兹曼说，“饭店里就遇上过好几次，我兜风的时候还见过你遛狗呢。”

“是吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺摇头，“我觉得没怎么见过呢。”

“因为你爱我嘛，正常见面频率也日思夜想的。”格里兹曼随口道。

“你……”克里斯蒂亚诺下意识就要反驳，但也许想起来了自己的角色定位，又犹豫地打住了，只是在这种情绪下，脸立刻便微微涨红了。

“哎，你脸红了。”自己占据有利地位，格里兹曼是一点同情心也不讲的，立刻嘲笑道，“没关系的，我早就知道了，你不用害羞。”

“我没有害羞。”克里斯蒂亚诺咬牙切齿。

“那就是不好意思。”格里兹曼摇头，“看不出来，你一把年纪了，还挺讲究。”

克里斯蒂亚诺干脆不说话了。

格里兹曼也陪着他沉默了几分钟，看着已经爬了差不多一半，又有些高兴，“你爬的还挺快的。”

“爬山本来就该这个速度。”

“对，”格里兹曼连连点头，“不过我之前和其他人一起爬山，他们都很慢，体力不支啦，要看风景啦，烦得很。”

“你可以找姆巴佩啊，他不是很快吗？”

“嗯……”格里兹曼想了想，还是摇了摇头，“他太快了。”

克里斯蒂亚诺翻了个白眼，格里兹曼假装没看到，又说，“你爬山的时候是一个人吗？”

“不是。”

“一个人是挺无聊的。”

“两个人没话讲也无聊。”

“嗯，”格里兹曼又点点头，说，“我现在就有点无聊，所以你来唱歌吧。”

“为什么不是你唱？”

“我唱了你就唱吗？”

“……”克里斯蒂亚诺陷入了沉思，但格里兹曼已经开始唱了起来，唱的还是老歌，前几天在更衣室被皮克制止的那首。

法国西班牙毕竟没什么大仇，葡萄牙可是踩着法国拿的欧洲杯，自然是对着克里斯蒂亚诺唱这首歌更好。

当然，他唱的歌，克里斯蒂亚诺是一句也听不懂的，好在葡萄牙人比皮克稍微有些礼貌，听完了才问，“这是什么歌？”

“你也觉得好听吗？”格里兹曼挺高兴。

“嗯。”克里斯蒂亚诺点点头，却不说话了。

大概也不方便问，他就是我，怎么会不知道是什么歌呢？格里兹曼设身处地地想了想，好心道，“这首歌叫Pour un nouveau monde……噢，你记不下来吧，你可以搜1789，是这部剧里的，里面挺多歌都不错呢，有一首……”

“有一首什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺好奇地问。

“没什么。”格里兹曼摇摇头，那首歌的主角是一对有身份差异的恋人，他本想开个玩笑说歌词有些像他们，不过，他又不是真的喜欢克里斯蒂亚诺，没必要把话题带歪，于是继续道，“轮到你唱了。”

克里斯蒂亚诺表情一僵，但在他的拒绝出口以前，格里兹曼就瞪着眼睛道，“我都唱了，该你了。”

“好吧……好吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺叹了一口气，思考了半天。格里兹曼觉得，如果他的身份是克里斯蒂亚诺本人的话，大概也得来一首母语歌，但他的身份只是一个扮演克里斯蒂亚诺的格里兹曼的潜意识，就只有哼哼了。

真的是哼哼。

走在首都马德里的山上，哼着《皇家进行曲》③，在加速多次也没法甩掉克里斯蒂亚诺之后，格里兹曼第一次觉得，有个速度相似的登山伙伴，也未必那么令人愉快。

他狠狠地原地蹦了几次，终于梦想照进现实，抽搐着脚，龇牙咧嘴地从梦中醒来了。

21

这一天当然也是要训练的。

格里兹曼在床上按摩了几分钟腿，等到天色渐亮，终于懒得再浪费时间，决定效仿一把特维斯或者说克里斯蒂亚诺，从床上一跃而起，往俱乐部赶去。

然而，巴萨不同于曼联，至少不同于当时的曼联。俱乐部的球员，说努力也努力，可总也没有六点来训练场的人。

格里兹曼带着“求表扬”的心态，在六点赶到了俱乐部，虽然理所当然地成为了第一个到达的人，可第二名迟迟不到，他在高强度情神饱满地锻炼了一小时之后，终于有些无聊，干脆回更衣室偷了下懒，玩了会手机。不料，刚解锁不到一分钟，德容就走了进来。

格里兹曼的神色立刻便扭曲了起来。

德容自然不知道他为何扭曲，不过，他才刚到更衣室，格里兹曼再怎么发脾气想来也和自己没什么关系，虽然如此，到底怕被迁怒，连忙扯出个讨好的笑容来，打了个招呼便跑走了。

要是格里兹曼在训练场或者健身房，德容倒没准会来些“什么时候来的？”“真努力啊”的客套话，但坐在更衣室玩手机，就算是五点来的又有什么意义呢？再说了，德容的西班牙语也没好到那份上，只有赶紧走人了事。

格里兹曼看着年轻的荷兰人的背影，颇有些怅然若失，他倒是想叫住德容解释一句“我玩手机才一分钟”，但一来德容未必能听懂，二来，这么解释一下，也很容易被当成傻瓜。

反正也已经被误解了，格里兹曼索性自暴自弃起来，真的坐下来玩起了手机。

德容来得太早了，现在也不过七点出头，除了前一天发现大秘密的姆巴佩，没有人会这么早给他发信息。

昨天跟姆巴佩打完电话之后，他就把克里斯蒂亚诺的号码拖出了黑名单，但葡萄牙人也没给他发过什么消息，反正梦里总会见到，现实里又没有什么借口，格里兹曼也不想发。

难道真的只能训练？

格里兹曼挠了挠头，忽然想到一个借口，给克里斯蒂亚诺发了个短信，“起来了吗？在干嘛？”

“准备去训练，怎么了？”

“我已经训练一个小时了，你这个不努力的垃圾！”

“…………………………”克里斯蒂亚诺发来了一串超长的省略号，格里兹曼置之不理，直接关了机。喜笑颜开，精神百倍地去找德容了。

可惜，德容不怎么发ins，也不像马塔那样写日记。

格里兹曼一边走，一边觉得很遗憾，要是巴萨也有一个马塔，今天他来得这么早，何愁没人记录？

如果有个记者就好了。

格里兹曼最后感慨。

22

记者很快就到了。

没等几天，又是一场比赛，赛后自然有例行的采访。

格里兹曼原来在马竞的时候，这种采访也是经常参加的，现在到了巴萨，参加次数稍减，但也不是没有经验。其实，说白了，采访的问题都差不多，格里兹曼此前想着要记者也就是随便一说，不管怎么样，他是不可能对着摄像头夸奖自己努力的，只能按部就班地回答问题，顺便走走神想想一会下班了要干什么。

但是，今天的记者，到底还是有些不一样，例行问题问完了，突然又说，“此前我们有看到，您与克里斯蒂亚诺在都灵共进午餐，克里斯蒂亚诺表示，您想要转会尤文，去问他要七号球衣，请问您怎么看？”

“他开玩笑的。”格里兹曼面无表情道，“真的，你们不用乱想，我们是朋友，吃个饭怎么了？”

23

“我们是朋友，吃个饭怎么了？”姆巴佩把格里兹曼的语气学得惟妙惟肖，顿了顿，又说，“你这么说话，克里斯蒂亚诺听到会伤心的吧。”

“我都说是朋友了，他还有什么好伤心的。”

“他都喜欢到拜托迪玛利亚了诶！”

“呵呵，”格里兹曼报以一笑，“你想想清楚，要是我对着记者说，‘我们在谈恋爱，吃个饭怎么了？’，你就说哪个更让他想哭吧。”

“……”姆巴佩犹豫了一会儿，转而问道，“你既然知道了，跟他说了些什么啊？”

“也没说什么。”格里兹曼回忆了一下过去几天的梦，颇觉无聊，“你偶像并不愿意承认自己是自己，所以给自己安排了一个身份——我的潜意识。”

“你的潜意识怎么会长他的脸？”姆巴佩很好奇。

“因为我暗恋他。”格里兹曼毫无起伏地说，“在你偶像的设定里，我一直暗恋他，但是没有人知道，甚至我自己也不知道。但是，实际上呢，我会经常偷偷查他的相关资料，然后强行把这种事情忘掉，结果这种压抑的心态导致我心理不正常，模拟了一个他出来。只要我跟这个模拟人在梦里谈过恋爱，这种执念就会消失，然后我就可以正常当我自己了。”

“哎。”姆巴佩沉默了一分钟，再开口的时候就带着一丝悲悯了，“也就是说，他就想在梦里和你谈个恋爱，然后让你把这事情都忘掉？”

“看起来是这样。”

“他对你也太好了吧。”姆巴佩先是愤愤不平，继而又道，“我好感动。”

格里兹曼没说话，以姆巴佩的脑残程度，克里斯蒂亚诺哪怕什么也不做，也是能刷个感动的，不过，他自己倒是真的很感动，但是，跟姆巴佩说这个，就太轻佻了，所以他干脆闭嘴。

他闭嘴，姆巴佩是不会闭嘴的，沉默了一会儿，又继续问道，“那么，你们现在在聊什么？”

“说不上来，”格里兹曼回忆了一下最近几天的聊天内容，确实觉得乏善可陈，“跟咱俩聊天差不多吧，瞎侃就完了。”

“咱俩能一样吗？”姆巴佩嗤之以鼻，“你们是谈恋爱，跟朋友瞎扯淡能比吗？”

“我也不喜欢他啊。”格里兹曼说。

“真的不喜欢吗？那你和他每天聊那么久干什么啊？我看你也挺高兴的啊。”

“嗯……”格里兹曼沉思良久，终于想到了一个比较酷的回答，“我不拒绝任何可能。”

24

这句话并不是撒谎，从得知实情的第一天开始，格里兹曼就是这么想的。

或者应该这么说，面对克里斯蒂亚诺，世界上的大部分人，都是会愿意给一个机会的。

格里兹曼比克里斯蒂亚诺小六岁，但克里斯蒂亚诺成名很早，他几乎是听着后者的名字完成的从青训队员到职业球员的过渡，要是格里兹曼复制一下姆巴佩的成长轨迹，他也许也会变成克里斯蒂亚诺的诸多拥趸之一，但投身西甲早早遇见之后，这种可能性就很快消失了。

不同的立场，是无法留下任何正面的感情的。

格里兹曼对此深信不疑。

但，就像他之前说的那样，即使充斥着谎言，梦毕竟还是另一个世界，他们是有抛开足球，坐下来谈一谈的可能的。

话是这么说，这几天的梦里，他们也确实是都在谈话——实际上，梦里除了谈话，也没有别的事情可以做了。但就他和克里斯蒂亚诺目前的谈话内容来说，格里兹曼实在很怀疑有什么留下正面感情的可能。

就像他之前和姆巴佩说的一样，他们真的没聊什么，只有瞎扯淡而已。

第一天是爬山加瞎扯淡，第二天是逛商场加瞎扯淡，第三天……连着半个月下来，他们的梦换了许多个不同的场景，但归根结底，也就是换了个地方瞎扯淡罢了，交心的对话是不存在的，一晚上对话数量固然不少，可绝大部分都是斗嘴。

这么说可能有些抖M，但格里兹曼确实并不讨厌这种斗嘴，实际上，逻辑是很清晰的，如果他讨厌的话，就不会和登贝莱或者姆巴佩成为朋友了。

但是，克里斯蒂亚诺跟姆巴佩或者登贝莱又有些不一样，只不过，要说哪里不一样，格里兹曼也有些说不上来。

是因为我曾经崇拜过他吗？格里兹曼想，但是，他很快又否认了这个想法——他再怎么样也不会比姆巴佩更加崇拜此人了，可姆巴佩虽然偶尔看起来比较脑残，也只是粉丝范围的脑残而已。

也可能是因为我和姆巴佩的成长路线不太一样，格里兹曼又想。当然，大部分职业选手的成长道路都是坎坷的，姆巴佩自然也有自己的烦恼，可相较于大部分人来说，他还是堪称一帆风顺。所以格里兹曼会在漫长的成长中把克里斯蒂亚诺当做一个切实的目标，而姆巴佩——也不对，难道姆巴佩不想成为克里斯蒂亚诺吗？他太想了好不好！这个解释，也还是说不通的。

想不通就不想了，格里兹曼毫无追求地放弃了思考，闭上了眼睛，准备迎接新的的梦，新的克里斯蒂亚诺。

25

在现实里闭上眼睛，又在梦里睁开眼睛，格里兹曼眼前就是诺坎普，要不是克里斯蒂亚诺就站在他旁边，他真要以为自己梦游去了球场。

但是自己也从来没有梦到过诺坎普啊，难道是克里斯蒂亚诺的梦？格里兹曼暗暗推测，不过，克里斯蒂亚诺很快就打消了他的念头，葡萄牙人在起初的怔忪之后，很快便反应过来，大笑道，“看不出来诶，你对新东家原来这么热爱吗，做梦都在诺坎普？”

格里兹曼从来不觉得爱俱乐部有什么值得嘲讽的，但克里斯蒂亚诺笑得如此理直气壮，理所当然，他也不免有些羞赧，只好说，“是不是该梦到伯纳乌才对你胃口？哦，不对，现在该是尤文了，尤文主场叫什么来着……”

“安联球场。”这些天下来，格里兹曼无视了克里斯蒂亚诺的一切漏洞，只把他说出的各种格里兹曼不知道的信息视为“自己偷偷查过又忘记只有潜意识记得”的内容，到了今天，克里斯蒂亚诺回复这种问题已经没有半点心理负担了。

太蠢了，格里兹曼暗暗撇嘴，放过了这个没法吐槽的槽点，又道，“你是不是希望我梦到安联球场啊？”

“伯纳乌也行，老特拉福德也行。”克里斯蒂亚诺笑了笑，“我不挑的。”

“我才不要梦呢。”格里兹曼哑然，“老特拉福德也就算了了，伯纳乌和安联，没一个好地方。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”克里斯蒂亚诺立刻大笑了起来，格里兹曼警惕地瞪着他，也许这眼神凑效了，克里斯蒂亚诺没有取笑这背后代表的格里兹曼亦或是马竞的失败，只是停止了笑容，又叹了口气，“我知道，我现在想到约翰·克鲁伊夫的名字都还觉得发抖呢。”

“你有什么好发抖的，德利赫特不都去尤文了？”

“马泰斯他……”克里斯蒂亚诺停顿了几秒钟，不知是咽下了对德利赫特的夸奖还是贬低，摇摇头道，“没错，他是个好小伙子。”他又犹豫了一会儿，重复道，“你为什么梦到了诺坎普呢？”

“我不知道。”格里兹曼诚实地说，“我还梦到好多餐厅呢，也没什么原因吧。”

克里斯蒂亚诺又笑了，“你说得对。”

“怎么了？”格里兹曼说，“看到诺坎普让你想起西甲了吗？想起伯纳乌了？”

“我不是……”克里斯蒂亚诺突兀地停住了，顿了顿又说，“有可能吧。”

“你梦到过伯纳乌吗？”格里兹曼明知故问。

“没有，”克里斯蒂亚诺摇头，“至少最近没有。”

“你想它吗？”

“也许，我有时会想到它，但不是想它。不过，你现在这么问，我又觉得有点想它，安东尼，你想万达大都会球场吗？”

“有时候吧，我不愿意想它。”格里兹曼假装无所谓地耸耸肩，又道，“我以为你和皇马已经彻底断了。”

“啊，是的。”克里斯蒂亚诺点点头，“当然，我现在是尤文队员，和皇马已经没有任何可能了。但我还是很爱伯纳乌，很爱马德里，毕竟我在那里生活了九年，说是另一个家也没什么问题了。”

九年。

如果算上青年队的时间，格里兹曼在皇家社会呆的时间，正好是九年，但这个队伍对他来说太遥远了，简直像是上辈子的事情。那时候他也太小了，争取升上一线队，争取在一线队立足，这两件事就已经消耗了他的全部精力，十四岁到二十三岁，这年龄太尴尬了，他还不知道要怎么去爱一个队伍，怎么去爱一个地方。

九年刚到，23岁的时候，他转会到了马德里竞技，在这里呆了五年，又转会到巴塞罗那，如果要九年才能爱一个俱乐部，他大概是做不到了。

“我在马竞呆了五年，”格里兹曼说，“巴萨……九年以后我就三十七岁了，我不可能在巴萨呆九年的。”

“不一定要九年的，我在尤文只有一年，但我还是很爱尤文，很爱都灵。有好的记忆就好了，不需要时间。”

“你在皇马有很多好的记忆了？”

“你在马竞没有吗？”

格里兹曼耸了耸肩，没有回答。

马竞的温暖回忆他当然是有的，当马竞拿到奖杯，大半个队伍都在做着他那标志性的堡垒之夜庆祝动作的时候，他也觉得，马竞是天下最好的俱乐部，身边的队友，是世界上最可亲的人。

他只是没想到，原来克里斯蒂亚诺也是一样的。

应该说，他其实不该想不到的，但长久以来，皇家马德里对他来说只是一个符号而已，一个强有力的俱乐部，克里斯蒂亚诺也像个电视上走下来的标本，格里兹曼很少会去想，这些符号背后，其实跟自己没什么区别。

不过，说实话，这种事情，其实还是不想的好，马竞是这样，皇马也是这样，知道了难道能令马德里德比变得简单吗？胜利了自己会同情皇马吗，失败了，自己会少一分痛恨吗？

还不如不想呢。

不过，也许巴萨也是一样的，只是他还需要一点时间。格里兹曼摇摇头，把这个想法抛出脑海，转而想到，今天他们倒没斗嘴，虽然真要说起来并没有说什么，但其实也并不是会对路人说的话，也算是个突破？

“今天我倒是有话题和基利安说，不全是瞎扯淡了。”他们在诺坎普的草坪上静静地站了一会儿，格里兹曼突然说。

“说什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺好奇地问。

格里兹曼偏过头，又看了他一眼，忽然笑道，“没什么，我什么也不告诉他。”

26

当然，什么都不告诉姆巴佩是不可能的。

即使搞清楚了梦的原委之后，格里兹曼已经不再需要一个“克里斯蒂亚诺事件”垃圾桶了，但人型垃圾桶这种东西，固然是召之即来，却没法挥之即去。

格里兹曼倒是有心冷着点姆巴佩，但姆巴佩在有事想问的时候，发消息乃至打电话的主动性是绝对不容置疑的，打的次数多了，格里兹曼也懒得再遮遮掩掩——事实上这种对话根本就缺乏营养，没有任何可瞒的地方——数次交流下来，除了唯一稍微有些交心的晚上，其余的对话格里兹曼都竹筒倒豆子说了个一清二楚。

“我怎么觉得——”

“？”

“你们的聊天也太平淡了吧！”姆巴佩愤怒道，“这是哪门子的谈恋爱啊，小学生也不这样吧。”

“那应该怎么样？”

“表白啊。”

“有时候克里斯蒂亚诺也开这种玩笑的。”

“玩笑有什么用，我现在就能说一百句我爱你好吗？”

“那你说。”

“我爱你。”

“……哦。”

“你不应该说我也爱你吗！”姆巴佩愤怒了，“这样显得我像一个白痴好吗？”

“你本来就是。”格里兹曼评价道，又犹豫了一会儿，才道，“哎，对不住，我说不出口。”

“……”姆巴佩用拟声词翻了个白眼，格里兹曼立刻被逗笑了，安抚道，“别生气，别生气，小孩子不生气。”

姆巴佩确实没生气，他想了想，又说，“表白也太小儿科了，都是梦了，怎么也该亲亲抱抱那啥那啥吧？”

“你这人真龌龊。”格里兹曼不屑道。

“我是处男！”姆巴佩立刻为自己辩驳。

“可怜。”格里兹曼的语气更不屑了。

“……”姆巴佩颇有唾面自干的精神，沉默了几秒钟，就像什么也没发生过一样，继续道，“那你们现实里有联系吗？”

“没有。”格里兹曼也不太高兴，“只有梦里，现实里没有任何交流。”

“你们梦里的交流也够寒碜的。”

“咳咳，”格里兹曼试图为自己辩护，“这是成年人之前的交流方式，你这种小孩不懂啦。”

姆巴佩完全无视了他的话，又道，“他为什么不给你发短信不找你出去玩呢？”

“我怎么知道？”

“你下次梦到他，可以对他唱歌。”

“唱什么？”

“So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. So get out, get out, get out of my mind, and come on, come into my life……”姆巴佩是不用催的，立刻就唱了起来，还非常有公德心，只唱高潮，只唱需要的句子，格里兹曼对此非常满意，又问，“挺耳熟的，什么歌？”

“One Direction的 One Thing。”姆巴佩说。

“噢！”格里兹曼恍然大悟，“怪不得，我听过这首歌。我年轻的时候，还经常听他们的歌呢。”

“难道不该是我年轻的时候吗？”

“……”格里兹曼也做了个翻白眼的拟声词，又道，“你这是报复吧，处男真幼稚啊。”

处男何止幼稚，简直幼稚。在铁一般的处男现实面前，姆巴佩英勇地撤退了。

哼哼，废物。

格里兹曼冷笑，心满意足地睡觉了。

27

这次的梦又是一个酒会，虽然碍于梦的限制，大部分人都没什么清晰的五官，但就像他的第一个梦一样，这些人看起来都很像是活人。

虽然一个人都不认识，但酒会毕竟是酒会，震耳欲聋，克里斯蒂亚诺就坐在他旁边，两个人还是要凑很近才听得清楚。

好在格里兹曼也没什么太多想说的，他招招手示意克里斯蒂亚诺把耳朵凑过来，就开始唱歌。

“So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead. So get out, get out, get out of my mind, and come on, come into my life……”

只有高潮，只有需要的词，没有半句废话，格里兹曼很为自己的选择陶醉，但克里斯蒂亚诺就没什么感觉了，他发着呆听完了这十几秒，问道，“这是什么歌？”

“One direction的。”格里兹曼没记住叫啥，干脆只说乐队名。

“哦，我知道，我年轻的时候听过他们的歌。”

“别装嫩了，”格里兹曼拿出了一百倍的恶意，“这是我的青春，你那时候已经是个中年人了。”

克里斯蒂亚诺莫名其妙地看着他，“我难道不知道我比你大吗？有必要这么高兴吗？”

格里兹曼微微脸红，又道，“这个不重要，你听歌词，听清楚了吗，要不要我再唱一遍？”

“听清楚了，”克里斯蒂亚诺去掉了重复的词，吐字清晰地复述了一遍，又道，“你给我唱这个干什么啊？”

“字面意思啊。”格里兹曼说。

“抱一下也没什么，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“很简单的，你说句‘我爱你’嘛。”

一个月里，克里斯蒂亚诺其他的调情话不会，这句话倒是说了十几次，格里兹曼每次都假装没听到，不过，今天他连歌都唱了，说说这个，可能也没什么。

“我爱你。”格里兹曼平静地说。

“……”克里斯蒂亚诺立刻就脸红了，嘴张开又合上好几次，还是没说出一句话来，格里兹曼看着好笑，又说了一次，“我爱你。”

这次克里斯蒂亚诺倒是镇定下来了，他又看了一眼格里兹曼，忽然道，“我要走了。”

“什么？”格里兹曼迷惑道。

“我……”克里斯蒂亚诺低下头去，不再看他，“安东尼，谢谢你，你也可以从梦里醒来了。”

“你……”格里兹曼没能完成这句话，他睁开眼睛，看到了熟悉的天花板。

……

是不是真心的，也不会完全听不出来吧？都聊了一个月了，怎么会还是有一句梦里的表白就满足呢？

格里兹曼觉得匪夷所思，又觉得有些可爱。

……也无所谓，下一个梦里再说吧。他想。

28

然而，这一个晚上，格里兹曼并没有梦到克里斯蒂亚诺——他甚至根本就没有做梦，闭上眼睛，睁开眼睛，就是天亮。

看一看手机，也没有克里斯蒂亚诺发来的任何消息。

还能怎么样呢，敌退我进，格里兹曼找了个休息日，又买了机票去了都灵。

梦里见不到，现实里的克里斯蒂亚诺还是一约就出来的。还是在上次的那个意大利葡萄牙餐厅，只不过这次他们选了个偏僻的角落，周围也多了屏风，总不至于再被拍照了。

“你不熟吧，我帮你点菜吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。

“有意思吗……”格里兹曼翻了个白眼。

“？”

“行。”格里兹曼也懒得推辞了，有什么事情不能吃过饭再说呢？

在梦里，克里斯蒂亚诺也给他点过菜，只不过梦毕竟是梦，他不熟悉的东西就是一片虚空，根本吃不到，这次换了现实，终于是对梦境形成了补完。

“还成。”酒饱饭足，格里兹曼说，“你点的不错，之前梦里看不清，现在总算吃到了。”

“什么梦里？”克里斯蒂亚诺装傻。

“呵呵，”格里兹曼冷笑，“我都知道了。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”克里斯蒂亚诺绷着脸回复。

“你有没有想过，”到了这个时候，克里斯蒂亚诺还在假装，格里兹曼有一点不耐烦，但更多的还是觉得好笑，“如果迪玛利亚在皇马乐于助人，那么他在巴黎也同样会乐于助人的。”

克里斯蒂亚诺错愕地看着他，格里兹曼又叹了口气，干脆直说，“我把我梦到你的事情告诉了姆巴佩，姆巴佩又告诉了内马尔，然后内马尔想起来他原来听迪玛利亚说过一样的事情。”他又看了一眼克里斯蒂亚诺傻乎乎的表情，笑道，“我都知道啦。”

“什么？你知道什么了？”克里斯蒂亚诺以一种几乎像是梦游的语气发问道，格里兹曼温柔地笑了笑，“我不是说过了吗，要我再说一遍吗？”

克里斯蒂亚诺的表情像是被雷劈了，格里兹曼满腔柔情稍减，疑惑道，“你怎么了？”

“我……对不起。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。

“不用了呀，我都知道啦。”格里兹曼说，“我们——”

“你不知道！”克里斯蒂亚诺尖锐地打断了他，又抓了抓自己的头发，又重复了一遍，“你根本就不知道。”

“我不知道什么？”格里兹曼很茫然。

“我……”克里斯蒂亚诺深吸了一口气，终于开口道，“一个月前，我去参加一个酒会，当时碰到了一个非常漂亮的女孩子，我想认识她，想和她在一起，但是她当时马上就要走了，我过去和她说了几句话，可也只知道了她的名字，忘了问联系方式。我本来应该直接去找主办方的，但是不知道为什么，我突然想起了迪玛利亚，然后——一切都搞错了，全都错了！”

格里兹曼沉默地看着他，克里斯蒂亚诺却移开了视线，以轻的几乎听不到的声音继续道，“那个女孩叫安东尼，迪玛利亚误会了我的意思，他以为——”

“不用说了，我明白了，”格里兹曼打断了他，又道，“后来呢？”

“我看到你的时候就知道搞错了，但是我觉得太丢脸了，不想让你知道，所以故意假装不是本人逗你玩。我……我以为这不会持续很久的，有一天我没有梦到你，我想，太好了，这些都结束了，但是第二天，你就又出现在了我的梦里，我于是给迪玛利亚打了个电话，问他这个梦还要持续多久。迪玛利亚说……”他飞快地看了一眼格里兹曼，再道，“他说，‘没有办法主动结束，但是，只要格里兹曼跟你说我爱你就可以了。’”

“我以为……”克里斯蒂亚诺开了个头，但没有继续说下去，只是深深地低下了头，沉重道，“对不起。”

格里兹曼盯着他看了一会儿，他觉得自己应该愤怒，应该说些什么，但不知道为什么，他的思绪却飘得很远，想起了很久以前，他还没有进入足坛，还在频繁地被拒绝，还是第一次听说克里斯蒂亚诺这个人的时候。

那是2003年，这一年，任何关心足球的人，没听过克里斯蒂亚诺的名字都是不太可能的——曼联以在年轻球员里堪称惊世骇俗的转会费签下了克里斯蒂亚诺，并交给了他传奇的7号球衣。

1200万英镑呢，格里兹曼想。

这一年他12岁，在UF梅肯参加过许多次试训，可总是因为过矮的身高和过轻的体重被拒绝。

“可是我技术很好啊。”他这么和那些大人说，但并没有太多人把这放在心上。

他在电视上看到克里斯蒂亚诺，这个年轻的葡萄牙人，虽然个子很高，可看起来也很瘦弱，格里兹曼看着电视里放的克里斯蒂亚诺的盘带集锦，又想，其实，高个子的人哪里没有呢，弗格森看上他一定是因为技术好吧。

空闲的时候，格里兹曼也偷偷地学习过克里斯蒂亚诺，虽然从现状来看，曼联离他很远，克里斯蒂亚诺也离他很远，但是，格里兹曼总是想，这个人只比我大六岁呢。

我再过六年也能在职业球坛立足吧，格里兹曼想。

好在，他没有等上六年，2005年，他参与了蒙彼利埃的试训，并得到了皇家社会球探的青睐，在两三周的试训之后，他与皇家社会签订了正式的青少年球员合同。

2008年，曼联拿到了联赛二连冠，欧冠冠军，而克里斯蒂亚诺则拿到了他人生中的第一个金球奖。

2009年，皇家马德里重建银河战舰，克里斯蒂亚诺以创纪录的九千四百万欧元的转会费从曼联加盟皇马。

同样在2009年，在经历了四年的青年队生涯之后，格里兹曼在这一年九月对阵巴列卡诺的比赛中替补出场，完成了一线队的首秀。

2010年，格里兹曼帮助队伍拿到了西乙的冠军，皇家社会升入甲级联赛。

2014年，克里斯蒂亚诺在皇马举起了欧冠，拿到了他的第二座欧冠奖杯，第三个金球奖。

也是2014年，格里兹曼转会马德里竞技，接过了7号球衣，在球队与皇家马德里的比赛中完成了自己的马竞首秀。

之后的故事就更耳熟能详，甚至老球迷都不屑于回忆这种人尽皆知的故事。

2014年开始，格里兹曼渐渐成为了马竞的头牌，法国队的核心，历史悠久的马德里德比，在这之后，也渐渐成为了他和克里斯蒂亚诺的直接对话。每一次他们碰上，媒体总是不厌其烦地比较他们，一遍又一遍。

只是，不管联赛里的成绩如何，在重要的比赛里，克里斯蒂亚诺战胜他，在皇家马德里，在葡萄牙，在尤文图斯，一次又一次。

2016年，马德里竞技打进了欧冠决赛，他罚丢了点球，最终常规时间，马竞与皇马一比一平，不得不进入点球大战，这一次格里兹曼踢进了点球，但由于队友的失误，依然以点球3-5的比分被皇马击败，眼睁睁地看着皇马捧起奖杯；同样是在16年，法国队打进了欧洲杯决赛，赛后格里兹曼拿到了这一届欧洲杯的最佳球员，但这场决赛，即使克里斯蒂亚诺中途受伤下场，可法国队还是0-1输给了葡萄牙，只拿到了欧洲杯的亚军；18/19赛季，克里斯蒂亚诺转会尤文图斯，欧冠淘汰赛阶段，他们抽到了马竞，第一回合马竞二比零领先，第二回合，克里斯蒂亚诺帽子戏法，一手扭转局势，格里兹曼和马德里竞技的欧冠之旅，到此宣告结束。

在很模糊的时候，格里兹曼会想到，当自己在法国辗转的时候，被他视为目标的，是英超的一个十八岁就接过贝克汉姆球衣的男孩。

他也只比我大六岁而已呢，我也会这样的。

他这么想过无数遍。

我原来只能在电视机里看到这个人呢。

皇家社会升上甲级，每年至少能碰上皇家马德里两次，每次遇见克里斯蒂亚诺的时候，格里兹曼都这么想。

事实如此，如果你立志当前锋，如果你比克里斯蒂亚诺小几岁，那么你怎么可能没有关注过他，没有崇拜过他？

在最疯狂的时候，格里兹曼也没有姆巴佩的狂热，但的确有那么一段时间，他关注着克里斯蒂亚诺，订阅和他有关的新闻，反复播放他的集锦，在社交媒体上给他发的广告点赞，甚至在内心将他作为自己的目标——在他还在为着来到西甲快乐，在他为年轻时的辗转已经过去，自己已经能在职业球坛立足而满意，在他还未对更高的荣誉产生憧憬的时刻。

可是，他总会想要的，当荣誉近在咫尺的时候，没有人能不去向往。只是，向往之后，一切就变成了新的故事。

如果在同一个晚上，一个人举起奖杯庆祝，而另一个人只能在更衣室里哭泣；如果在同一个晚上，一个人被加冕为王，而另一个人只能黯然退场；如果格里兹曼的一切痛苦，都在成就克里斯蒂亚诺的快乐和荣光，那他要怎么维持曾经的仰慕？

输了就要赢回来，格里兹曼一直这么想，他几乎不会去怨恨战胜他的人，正如他也不痛恨多次在重大比赛中击败他所在队伍的克里斯蒂亚诺。只是，对方的胜利就伴随着自己的失败，他要如何自洽，才能真诚地献上祝福，为他快乐？

他与克里斯蒂亚诺绝谈不上私仇，但足球就是这样，这是一个没法双赢的游戏，有人上场就有人退场，有人胜利就有人失败，有人登顶，就有人在半路掉下悬崖。

既然他们在不同的队伍，就绝不可能有相同的立场，非损人不能利己，这才是足球。

他最后也没有恨克里斯蒂亚诺，他只是决定离他远一点，把这个人彻底排除在自己的生活外，但克里斯蒂亚诺的失误，又让他们的人生被迫交汇在了一起。

如果抛开足球，如果在梦里，他们会不会有相同的立场？即使发现了克里斯蒂亚诺的谎言，但格里兹曼还是忍不住这么想。

但原来，他与克里斯蒂亚诺之间，永远是一个故事上演千千万万遍。他的苦恼依然是克里斯蒂亚诺的快乐；他付出真心的瞬间，克里斯蒂亚诺拿到了离开的钥匙。

依然如此，他的失败铸就了克里斯蒂亚诺的成功，成功者自可庆祝胜利，而现在，已经是失败者退场的时候了。

克里斯蒂亚诺又说了一遍道歉，格里兹曼没有说话，他又想起稍早一些的时候，那时候他和克里斯蒂亚诺刚刚确定了葡萄牙人的角色定位，他们一起爬山，他唱过一首歌，来换克里斯蒂亚诺唱，他还想开玩笑说，有一首歌跟他们很像。

那时候自己是为什么会想到那首歌呢，是单纯的巧合，还是当时的自己其实就已经隐隐约约地预料到了今天？

是否我们必须战争才能获得愉悦？是否除了欢爱只能相觑不语？

是否必须用沉默才能淡化我们的差异？是否要再次躲避我们的受伤的裂口，装作忘记伤痛的裂骨，自我蒙蔽互相的差异？

吸引我们的却让我们分道扬镳，引诱我们的终将我们带入歧途。④

他和克里斯蒂亚诺之间没有新鲜事，其实，世界上本来也没有新鲜事。

分道扬镳，误入歧途，从一开始就是注定好了的。

然而，命运并非完全的无情，他也好，克里斯蒂亚诺也好，本来都有无数的机会来修正这错误，修正的方法也很简单，只要说实话就好了，只是他们没有，而他的最后一句实话说出口的时候，太晚了。

但好在还是发现了，虽然晚了些时候，但真相毕竟还是展现在他面前了。

“没关系。”格里兹曼说，“就像你之前说的那样，醒过来就好，这些都是梦，没关系的。”

这已经是现实，而从今以后，他们之间，也不会再有梦境，格里兹曼想，这大概就是他们的最后一次对话了。

他还没有完全接受，他也还记得他今天早上过来都灵的时候，是怎样的踌躇满志，但这些都没有意义，这就是现实，他已经到了退场的时候了。这件事，从遇见克里斯蒂亚诺之后，他已经做了许多年，早已熟练了。

或许这比球场上的失败更悲伤，又或许，这根本没什么，他很快就能忘记。

但无论如何，那是他的十字架，而此刻，他已决定宽恕克里斯蒂亚诺，也原谅命运，因为他们不晓得。⑤

他看着克里斯蒂亚诺，也是看着自己，看着不确定的未来，说出那预定好了的最后一句话。

“我原谅你。”

—FIN—

①出自法语音乐剧《1789》中的歌曲 Pour un nouveau monde

②对计算机反复询问一个问题，计算机会给出同样的回答，而如果是真人，则会在之后被问到时表示质疑或不耐烦。

③西班牙国歌，没有歌词。

④出自法语音乐剧《1789》中的歌曲La guerre pour se plaire / le dauphin

⑤“又有两个犯人，和耶稣一同带来处死。到了一个地方，名叫髑髅地，就在那里把耶稣钉在十字架上。又钉了两个犯人：一个在左边，一个在右边。当下耶稣说：‘父啊，赦免他们！因为他们所作的，他们不晓得。’兵丁就拈阄分他们的衣服。”——路加福音 23：32-34


End file.
